


Priest Seto and Amina(OC) Drabbles

by RikuAxel10



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuAxel10/pseuds/RikuAxel10
Summary: Stories here and there about my OC's life. Amina and Yuki are OCs belonging to me and my friend. You may read Amina's bio over here on toyhou.se:https://toyhou.se/6179235.aminaAlso I use the name "Set" for Priest Seto because it fits better in the Egyptian theme especially since his name was based off of the god Set. I have also seen it written as Seth.Also note, most of these stories are not written on a specific timeline. They will jump around a lot timeline wise.
Relationships: Priest Seto/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. First Impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stories here and there about my OC's life. Amina and Yuki are OCs belonging to me and my friend. You may read Amina's bio over here on toyhou.se:  
> https://toyhou.se/6179235.amina
> 
> Also I use the name "Set" for Priest Seto because it fits better in the Egyptian theme especially since his name was based off of the god Set. I have also seen it written as Seth.
> 
> Also note, most of these stories are not written on a specific timeline. They will jump around a lot timeline wise.

First Impressions

_______________________________

-Amina’s POV-

What was I doing here? I don’t belong here...

The palace was no place for a farm girl. I raise horses! I sleep in the straw with them! Yet here I am being presented to the Pharaoh like I’m some trophy to be won. My sisters were enjoying this. They all wanted a chance at a better life by catching the eye of someone here in the palace. They all wanted the Pharaoh. He was attractive, even I could see that, but I wanted a relationship like my parents had. One where I knew the person and could love them, not learn to love them after I’m married or wind up never loving them.

I felt a hand land on my shoulder, my father silently telling me to go stand next to my horse while he and my sisters presented the 6 horses we brought for the palace. As I reach him, he scratches the ground with his hoof and snorts at me. I press myself against him with a smile and bring his head over my shoulder, wrapping an arm around his big head as I press a few kisses to his snout. Silently, I watch the Captain of the guards look over each horse, commenting about how fine they were while my father explained how each horse’s personality was until he strode over to me. 

“And how much is this one?” he asks. 

“He’s not for sale Sir,” I state. The Captain eyes me, asking me to name a price. He would pay anything.

“No disrespect Sir, but I said he’s not for sale,” I say again. I can see my father deflate before he rushes over intending to apologize.

“There is no need to apologize my good man, your daughter has every right to protect what is hers,” the Captain says before turning back to me.

“He seems like a fine horse.”

“Oh he is!” I say giving him a few pats to the neck, “Horus is a good boy, had him since he was a foal. Even if I wanted to sell him he’d come right back to me. Don’t let anyone ride him but me.” The proud smile on my face fell as I heard quieted snickers from my left side. A few of the soldiers from when I fought that thief earlier were...laughing at me. Apparently they still found it funny that my father claimed that I could have been a soldier if I was a man. I threw a glare at them and Horus whinnied loudly towards them, spooking them for a moment.

“Protective beast,” the Captain says before turning to his soldiers.

“And what exactly is so funny soldiers?” He demands; his soldiers righted themselves immediately and began to scramble for an answer. Horus snorts, turning my attention back to him for a moment before I feel eyes on me. I glance over my shoulder and see a pair of icy eyes watching me. I couldn’t help but feel unnerved under their gaze. My steed pressed his nose to my cheek in an attempt to make me feel better but for once, it didn’t work.

_______________________

-Set’s POV-

There was something about that girl that hooked me. She wasn’t like her sisters, trying to flaunt themselves to gain attention, she stood there almost like she was trying to not be important, to not bring attention to herself. She stood her ground when the Captain of the guard asked about her horse...I like a woman that doesn’t bow to the desire of a man just because he wants something...

I was brought out of my thoughts by my cousin. I could just feel the ever growing smirk on his face at me, making me scowl at the woman harder.

“She said her horse isn’t for sale, cousin,” I hear him say.

“I wasn’t looking at her horse I was-“ I cut myself off immediately seeing the Pharaoh’s grin widen. I walked right into that one...

“She is beautiful though,” the Pharaoh says before he is alerted by the Captain calling his subordinates disrespectful to their guests. He motions me with him as he heads over to them.

“What seems to be the problem Captain?” I ask as we approach. I could see the soldiers turning pale at the thought of the Pharaoh and a High Priest getting involved.

“They think it’s hilarious that the girl’s father claims she could have been a soldier,” the Captain answers. I hear Atem huff beside me.

“I don’t see anything wrong with that,” he says, “Isis is a High Priest which was also unheard of. Why can’t a girl from a horse farm be a fighter?” The Captain nods.

“I highly agree Your Majesty,” the Captain says. He turns and walks over to the girl’s father.

“Which is why, with your permission good sir, that I would like to take your daughter under my wing and train her to be a palace guard.”

I suppose I was shocked to hear that. I too agreed that it could be done, I just wasn’t expecting it. The girl didn’t seem to be expecting it either by the look on her face. I briefly heard her father give his permission and some minor scoffs from her sisters as I made my way over to her. She briefly notices me coming towards her and she bows in respect to me, understanding my high rank within the palace.

“Since you’ll be joining us here,” I start, “let me be the first to welcome you to to the Pharaoh’s army Miss?...” I trail off asking her name.

“Amina,” she says with a smile. Amina...of course she had a beautiful name to match. I introduce myself to her along with my role but I stop short, feeling a nudge on my hip. The large black stallion was nibbling at my Millennium Rod at my waist.

“No!” I hear Amina shout as she gives a small swat to the horse’s nose, “that is not yours!” I noticed the horse looked offended for a moment before he gives a shove to his master’s back. I was startled as I caught her in my arms, her hands pressed against my chest as she tried to catch herself from falling. I held her close for a moment before she stood up straight and righted herself. I heard her apologize and say that Horus liked to play tricks on her when he could, but the words didn’t seems to connect. I waved her off telling her it’s fine as the Captain approached ready to bring her to where she will be staying while training here. Off in the corner of my eye I saw Atem grinning at me once more, obviously he had seen what had happened.

Atem is never going to let me live any sort of interaction with her down.

____________________________

-Amina’s POV-

The months I had spent here training under the Captain was not what I expected. I suppose it was wrong of me to think that the others would change after the Pharaoh vouched for me but it seems to have only gotten worse. When training with the other soldiers they would do everything they could to beat me down and make me quit. It toughened me up and I’ve been able to give the pain right back at them. I have even had the luxury of sparring with the Pharaoh himself, much like today. Although...I was losing.

“You’re not going easy on me are you?” Atem asked pinning me to the ground on my stomach, his knee pressing into my back.

“No, I’m just...sore...” I groan, feeling him let up. He knows how bad they’ve been treating me, hence why I was here with him. I’m not even sure how I became friends with the Pharaoh but I’m glad he’s easy to get along with.

“Maybe the soldiers are right to think you can’t keep up with them,” I hear from behind me. Glancing over my shoulder I see Priest Set joining us on the training yard, practice sword at his side and...without a shirt. I can already feel my face heating up as I feel a nudge against my arm from my partner. Playfully, I nudge him back harder as he gives a small laugh. He knows about my attraction to his cousin and teases me endlessly about it.

“Be nice Set, she’s been working hard,” Atem says beside me, “and if you don’t think so, challenge her yourself.” Set scoffs in my direction, claiming that fighting me would be a waste of his time, but I could see a smirk on his face. He was goading next into taking the challenge. I stood and brushed myself off as I grabbed my practice sword readying myself in a defensive stance, accepting his challenge.

We watched each other for a moment before he struck, rushing towards me swinging his sword in an arc towards my shoulder. I blocked it, my sword perpendicular to his catching it mid swing. I could feel him using his weight and height against me in order to push me over. I took a step back to steady myself for a moment before I pull my sword away from his, letting him stumble from his own force which gave me the chance to send a foot into his side under his ribs. I smirked, knowing he wasn’t expecting that. I wasn’t going to give him the chance to recover. Immediately I went for him, shoving my shin into his ribs this time to roll him over as he tried to get back up before swinging down at him with my sword. He parried, tossing me off balance for a moment giving him time to recover. He took a sweep at my legs, I jumped over it and made some distance between me and him. I needed a different approach. My Captain has told me before to use the fact that I’m a woman against other fighters because they won’t expect it. I’m not sure what he meant though.

While I was lost in thought, Set rushed an attack on me. I parried at the last minute and he managed to toss my sword out of my hand. Stunned, I did the first thing I could think of doing. I tucked my head low and tackled the High Priest. I could feel my shoulder collide with his diaphragm as he fell back. It hurt, him partially landing on my arms wrapped around him but I could feel him physically deflate from the impact on the ground. Before he could recover, I yanked my arms out from under him and pulled myself above him, straddling his waist to keep his legs pinned and I pressed one hand to his chest and the other wrapped around the junction of where his neck and collarbone met and pressed there, using as much weight as I could to keep him down. Through my panting, I could hear Atem cackling like a hyena.

“What are you laughing about?” I ask breathless. He says nothing before trying to hold in his snickers.

“Are you two sure you’re not seeing one another?” He asks with a chuckle. I return my gaze to Set to see if he could translate what his cousin was saying and I noticed how stiff he was. His hair was splayed out behind his head and a bit messy from the spar, his blue eyes were wide and almost nervous and I could see the faintest hint of a blush beneath his sun kissed skin. It was then I realized why the Pharaoh was laughing. In my pursuit of winning the match, I placed ourselves in a very compromising position. I scramble off of him, muttering apology after apology, only hushing when he congratulated me on my win.

“I always knew you could prove everyone wrong,” he says before excusing himself from the training field so he could go bathe.

“....Don’t even say it Your Majesty...” I growl at the Pharaoh as he stands next to me.

“Oh come on Amina! One of you guys are going to have to say something to one another. If you don’t I’ll do it~” he states with a grin before saying we should go and bathe ourselves.

“Unless you want to go bathe with my cousin?...”

....He’s lucky I didn’t drown him in that bath....

______________________________

-Set’s POV-

Atem is right. I need to say something to her.

Ever since he chose her as one of his personal guard, rumors about Atem wanting her as his Queen have been floating around the palace. I knew they were close what with them often being near one another even as far as bathing with one another(of course preparing her for having to be near him most of the day), but Atem has clarified that he wasn’t interested in her in that way. That she had feelings for another. I sighed and scratched the back of my neck and headed out to where the guards were practicing in their full gear. I wanted to make sure everything was going well, that they were ready in case they needed to be sent off with the foot soldiers. I was expecting things to not go smoothly though. The former Captain that had taken Amina in had died in battle making his second in command the new Captain. He was nowhere near as kind as the former one was and he had been making Amina’s life extremely hard.

I could hear heavy hooves as I neared the training field. I saw Horus speed on by with his master on his back. It was always wonderful watching them work together; the two of them were so much more advanced than the normal soldiers it was almost embarrassing. I noticed though that she was in just a normal tunic. Odd. She was supposed to be in full armor. In fact, different armor than what the normal palace guards wore.

“Captain,” I call as I announce my presence. He bows and calls for practice to be over. The soldiers begin to clean up, all ready to go relax for the rest of the day. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Amina putting her stallion in his stable stall and talking to him quietly. She smiled often when around that horse. I did always like seeing her bright smile...

I shake myself away from her. I knew she took better care of that horse than she did herself but that wasn’t why I was here. I demanded the report from the Captain on the results of the soldiers. I took note of every detail and I noticed he didn’t mention Amina.

“And what of the girl? How is her progress? Atem wants her as his guard soon,” I say. The Captain scoffed, saying she’s not worth the effort. That the Pharaoh should pick someone else. Of course I knew different.

“Where is her armor?” I ask, “she’s supposed to be armored like the rest of you.”

“We don’t have armor suited for a woman,” the Captain states, “the smith refused to make any for her.” Hmm....we will see about that. I took my leave and immediately headed towards the throne room where Atem was to give him the report.

“The smith refused to make her armor?...” he asked, not believing what I said.

“I doubt he even asked honestly,” I say, “it’s not my problem though. I’m sure she will get something when she is officially your personal guard.” I noticed Atem go silent and he was giving me a mischievous look.

“...Why are you looking at me like that?” I ask. 

“You could give her armor,” he says emphasizing the you, “if you want to ever start courting her cousin, you should give her a gift to show you’re interested. She needs armor, you could get some made for her and make it unique. Something for her and her alone.” He was right about that. I was doubting myself when my compliments weren’t doing much for her but perhaps gifts would tell her that he was interested in her...

I nodded and bid a farewell to my Pharaoh after I was done with the report. Immediately I went to the smith that made the armor for our guards and told him what the Captain said. I was right, he never even asked. I told the smith my idea for an armor set for Amina, and that I wanted to give her each piece when it was ready. He mentioned that the design was intricate and would take a while to complete. This was fine, it would work well with my plan. If everything went according to my plan, Amina would be mine within a few months.


	2. Amina and Set Fluff

Amina and Set fluff

_____________________

Her arm hurt. Amina growled as one of the palace healers wrapped up the wound given to her from her recent clash with Bakura. The wound was small but it stung.

“Be happy you walked away with just this Amina,” the healer said, “you’ve come back with worse before.”

“Yeah I know...” she answers. Once she felt the wrapping get tied into a knot, she was free to go. Immediately she headed off to her room, wanting to get the night over with. 

“Amina,” she hears and stops in her tracks. She glanced away from Set. It was still an odd thought that not even a few hours ago she was planning on leaving her job for good before the High Priest proposed. She watched him step toward her and he grabbed at her hand.

“Stay with me tonight,” he says, already starting to lead her to his chambers. She stepped in slowly, having only been in his chambers a few times, sleeping in here one other time; the last time she was gravely injured by the Thief King when she protected Set.

She heard the heavy door close and she stiffened, not sure what to do with herself now that she was alone in a room with the man who was to be her husband. Her thoughts started to race. Would she be blamed for Bakura escaping? But he cut himself loose. Would Set berate her for getting hurt again?

She jumped a bit, feeling Set’s hand brush against the cloth that was wrapped around her wound. He stilled, letting her turn to him before his hand brushed down her arm from the wound to her hand. She watched him, his blue eyes focused on his trail before his hand intertwined with hers and he brought it up so he could press a kiss to the back of her hand. A silent “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Set...” she starts but he shushes her. He drops the hand and reaches for the headdress that matched his own; the gift that he used to propose. The High Priest gently removes it as he mutters that she looked beautiful in it. He placed it back in the box it came in and closed it before removing his own and placed it atop the box. He began to remove his tunic, leaving him in his underclothes. He smirked when he noticed Amina looking him up and down, a slight blush on her face.

“It’s nothing you haven’t seen before,” he states, chuckling when she stammers over her words of denial, claiming she wasn’t nervous.

“I never said anything about you being nervous, my love,” he states before reaching for her. His hand cupped her cheek and he pressed a light kiss to her lips, feeling her sigh into it before he deepened the kiss. One arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush against him while the other stayed on her cheek. He shivered when he felt the cold scale metal of her armor press against his chest but paid it no mind. He just wanted her close after being so close to losing her. Golden eyes stared into ice blue ones after they parted to catch their breaths.

“I love you,” he said. Amina’s breath caught in her throat at the words. He had only said them once before, when they made love in the stables after an unnecessary fight. She was hesitant before but she knew now that he truly meant those words.

“I love you,” she says in return before resting her head on his chest. Amina sighs contentedly before her smile falls.

“...Do you need help there?” She asks, feeling her to be husband fiddling with her armor at her back.

“I praise Ryota for his incredible work but how in Ra’s name do you get this off?” Set groans, dropping his hands down to her hips. Amina snickers and steps out of his arms, pulling the hooks on her collar open before pulling open the belt buckles open along her back. She pulls the leather vest off before tossing it to the floor and yanking the heavy scale mail tunic off after. Set huffed to himself after he watched her pull a thin tunic off from under that, leaving her in the breast wraps she wore and her underclothes.

“I forgot there were so many layers to this,” he admits as he pulls her along with him to his bed. The High Priest lay down, giving room for his future wife to lay next to him on her uninjured arm.

“At least you don't have to wear it every day,” Amina taunts, making him chuckle. He turned and pressed another kiss to her lips, the two sharing a couple of long kisses before breaking apart.

“Let’s get some sleep,” Set says. Amina nodded and the couple settled down for the night.

___________________________

The next morning, Amina awoke as usual. She sat up and stretched, whining a bit from her arm aching where her wound was. With a big yawn, the woman glanced around her surroundings,letting out a startled yelp when she noticed her Pharaoh sitting on the opposite side of the bed. Immediately she noticed his smirk.

“Nothing happened!” She exclaims already knowing what he was probably thinking.

“I never said anything happened,” Atem answers, making the blush on Amina’s face darken. It was then she noticed he was dressed very casually. Extremely casual.

“Oh no-“ she starts before he says please.

“Atem-“

“Everyone is busy. No one will even notice we’re gone, besides, you could be going out on patrol today in the town,” he states. Amina sighs knowing she won’t get out of this.

“Let me go change...” she whines before being handed some clothes. Her ward tells her that Set brought them in before he left this morning. The female soldier mentally scolded herself for sleeping in when she wasn’t supposed to. Changing into her armor as quick as she could, she led the Pharaoh out to the stables and prepared her horse. It wasn’t necessary for him to take his own when he was sneaking out to see his friends.

The two were quickly on their way after Atem told her where to take him. During the ride, Amina felt something slip around her neck. Glancing down she saw it was the Millennium Puzzle. It was not uncommon for her to hold onto it while Atem was with his friends. She always hid it in her cloak she wore when helping him escape. It always felt strange though to carry a Millennium Item, like there was a power there that knew its temporary handler was unable to handle.

“Be safe little brother,” Amina says as her ward climbs off of her horse. He waves to her before scampering off towards a group of young adults. Amina smiled, always happy to see his friends accept him. It was great to see a genuine smile from him; something no one but her has been able to see. Amina kicked her horse to a trot and left the area, keeping her distance like normal but still able to watch over the Pharaoh. She kept up her appearance of a watchful guard as she rode along.

“Amina?”

Shit. The guard cringes as her name is called again, turning to see her future husband riding up next to her.

“What are you doing out here? You’re supposed to be with the Pharaoh?” Set states.

“Uhh...he gave me the day off to go visit my father...” she says, glancing down at where her hands gripped her steed’s reins.

“He snuck out again didn’t he?”

“Yep.”

“And you’re covering for him again?”

“Yep...” Amina cringes when she hears the loud groan of frustration come from The High Priest.

“Set, relax. He’s safe. I’m always here watching over him and his friends are nice. I’ve never seen him smile bigger than he does when he’s with them. Well...except maybe when he’s teasing us,” she says with a chuckle. She leans over and grabs his horse’s cheek piece and tugs him in the right direction before sitting up straight in the saddle. 

“Why don’t you come with me to see my father? We may as well tell him the good news while I’m out here,” Amina says, kicking Horus to start walking down the path. It took a moment, but she heard Set make his horse walk to follow the black stallion ahead of him.

__________________________________

Amina’s father was ecstatic at hearing that his daughter was going to marry Priest Set. The horse farm was busy, two of Amina’s sisters have married and their husbands had moved in in order to help with the farm. Amina could tell though that all of her sisters were jealous of her eventual marriage to someone of high ranking in the palace. That was why they all went in the first place, to gain the attention of someone of power, yet it was Amina that stayed in the palace, not her sisters who worked on their beauty almost day and night.

Amina easily fell back into farm work again. Set watched her stand out in the field by the river along with her sister’s husbands, a large stick in hand. He heard her father approach and stand next to him.

“I appreciate you takin’ care of my daughter, young man,” her father said, “and I appreciate you tryin’ to help out around here.”

“I’m no stranger to physical work,” Set explains.

“I know. Amina has told me a bit about you when you were trying to court her. She said you were an orphan before you became a Priest.” Set nodded and the two men fell silent. Set took a deep breath.

“Your daughter...is the best thing that has ever happened to me...” Set says softly. The man he stood next to didn’t get the chance to say anything in return as a shout shook them out of their conversation.

“Croc!”

Set watched Amina rush towards the direction of where the call came from. Her and one of the other husbands approached the other husband who was pointing at something in the water. The first husband whooped and threw his hands up in the air, spooking the horses near the area away just as a large crocodile pulled itself onto the riverbank. Set and Amina’s father headed towards them in order to try and help keep the horses away when a loud crack sounded through the air. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks as they looked in the direction of the loud sound. Amina stood there with the large stick she was carrying, one end in her hands, the other in the mouth of the crocodile.

Set watched her struggle with the stick before she pulled it free, the crocodile hissing and coming towards the female soldier. Amina watched it before letting the stick slip farther down her hands as if she was holding it like a two handed sword. The croc lunged and snapped at her quickly, making her jump back before glaring at the reptile. She looked bothered at the attempted attack and gave a quick slap to the top of the crocodile’s head. It snapped at her again and the same thing happened to it again. It seemed to get the point and turned to waddle back into the water, Amina on its tail poking and batting at it with the stick telling it horse was not on the menu for it today. With a huff, Amina turned away from the water and noticed the shocked look in her future husband’s face. 

“You...wrestle crocodiles?...” he asks. Amina shrugs and smiles at him, saying she learned to do so since she didn’t want to lose another horse. As she walks by him, he reaches out and grips her arm, pulling her back towards him and pressed a hard kiss to her lips. Amina pulls back dazed with an almost drunk smile on her face.

“Wh-what was that for?...”

“I didn’t realize I could fall even deeper in love with you than in that moment,” he whispers to her, “you really are the most amazing woman I’ve ever met.” Amina smiles and presses a kiss to his cheek before telling him they should go get Atem. Saddled up and ready, the two wave goodbye to Amina’s family and head back to the marketplace. When they arrive, Atem is waiting where he usually does. The young Pharaoh swiftly climbs onto Horus’s back and tells his guard that it’s time to go home.

“You two seem to be in a good mood,” he notices.

“We had a good day at the farm,” Amina answers.

“My cousin went with you to visit your father?”

“He worked too.” Atem let out a surprised gasp.

“I am right here you know,” Set growls, “need I remind you two that you need to stop sneaking out?”

“Oh Set hush. I’m sure Amina and I don’t need another earful from you,” Atem sighs and slips his Puzzle from around Amina’s neck onto his own where it belonged. The rest of the ride was filled with the Pharaoh telling the two, mostly Amina, about his time with his friends, even saying that she should join them at some point because they would like to meet her.

By the time they rode back into the stables, the sun was almost set. Amina dismounted, helping her king down as well before leading her steed to his stall, Set brought his own next to hers.

“Well one good thing happened today,” Atem starts.

“And what is that Your Majesty?” Set asked.

“The stables are all clear at this time of the night so I hope you two have fun!~” he says with a grin and a wink. Set felt his face flush and he tried to say that they weren’t going to do anything, but a hand found the collar of his tunic and a sing-song voice sounded from next to him.

“Have a good night Atem!~” Amina calls before pressing a kiss to Set’s neck. She heard the Pharaoh laugh on his way out and she herself let out a chuckle at her future husband turning into a stuttering mess. With a last wave goodbye, and a harsh kiss to his lips, the female soldier pulled the High Priest down into the cleaned stall.


	3. The Sun Will Never Set

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: This story is actually no longer canon to Amina's story since my friend and I finally figured out more timeline stuff. The only true canon thing is Amina's anubis armor.

The Sun Will Never Set

________________________________

Today’s battle was coming. The Sinai to the North were planning on invading. Pharaoh Atem had recently passed and with news of an upcoming invasion, there was no time to have a ceremony to crown the new Pharaoh. The High Priest Set had taken the throne due to him being the next of kin to the Pharaoh, and Atem had requested that his cousin become his successor. Amina scoffed and found it only fitting that her husband would become her new ward. Word spread quickly that Set was to make Amina his Queen, many if the soldiers had begun referring to her as “My Queen” and “Your Grace” as well as other formal terms. Amina would tell them to stop it but most didn’t listen.

She shifted the weapons on her belt, a pair of black and gold Khopesh; the female warrior was agitated. Nervous about the battle to come. Her armor weighed heavily on her shoulders as she listened to the remaining High Priests discuss the battle. Her husband took notice and slipped his arm around her own before sliding his hand down into her own. A small “everything is going to be okay.”

Only the words “take out as many as possible” landed during the whole debriefing. The Sinai would withdraw from the battle if their numbers grew too thin. This was something she could work with. It became her specialty after the secret training she had gotten from the Thief King himself, lucky her best friend kind of made it so he couldn’t kill her. Dismissed, Amina grabs her helmet from the table and looks it over once more. The Anubian skull had started rumors that the God of Death himself fought in the army.

“I gotta hand it to Ryota...He really outdid himself on this one,” she muttered to herself. A hand pressed against the armored spine; it was her husband and now Pharaoh.

“Please be careful out there my love,” he says. She nods.

“I will be. I always am Set,” Amina says. She feels his hand slide down to her belt and pulls her close, pressing a loving kiss to her lips before pressing his forehead to hers.

“Have I mentioned recently how much I love your eyes?” He asked. Amina smiled and nudged him away. 

“Don’t try and sweet talk me now dear, I have a battle to think about. And our son.”

“Iruka will be fine, he’s back at the palace with his nurse. He is safe,” Set explains.

“I know. And just in case you need to get back quickly, I’m leaving Horus here. He likes you enough now that he won’t buck you off,” she says with a smirk. Set knew she loved that horse and would rather die in battle than watch him die a gruesome death like many military steeds, regardless of him being raised as a war horse.

“Your Grace,” a soldier calls from the tent opening, “it’s time to go.” Amina nodded, pressing a kiss to her husband once more before donning her helmet and leaving the tent.

___________________________________

The dust settled over the battlefield. A mounted soldier from each side stepped forward.

“Turn around and go home Sinai, or else you will face the wrath of Anubis,” the soldier said.

“Those are just rumors. Gods do not walk among men, you foolish Summoners have only gotten lucky so far,” the opposing soldier says, “today you all will fall and your kingdom will belong to us. I can’t wait to take your Queen like the whore she is.” The Sinai soldier smirked as a gust of wind kicked up more dirt.

“I warned you. My Pharaoh will give no second chances,” the Summoner soldier says before retreating back into ranks. With a swift call, the battle began.

It was bloody. Many had died on both sides. The Sinai Captain laughed as another Summoner fell at his sword. He saw a crouched figure, figuring it was an opposing soldier that was too weak to stand, he ran towards it and swung at his back. His sword sounded with a dull clunk at the contact.

“What?...” the man mutters, confused why the attack did no damage. From the shoulder of the figure, the man saw golden eyes resting inside the dark skull of a jackal. He stepped back as the figure stood and turned on him, pulling two blades from the body of one of his men.

The figure had a jackal head, skeletal in nature. It’s long teeth were gold and emitted a fog from its jaws due to the cold weather of morning. Around its neck was the symbol of the Summoners, an eye used on the Millennium Items of the kingdom. Around its shoulders was a spotted hyena pelt, and the chest was that of a golden rib cage. The Captain noticed as it stood that it’s spine was protruding from its back. Around it’s waist was cloth, much like it’s Egyptians wore but a dirty red wine color. It’s hands and feet were clawed and the tips shone with fresh blood.

“A-Anubis...” the man stuttered as another smoke like breath came from the creature. An inhuman roar erupted from the creature’s golden fangs and the man screamed for mercy.

“Anubis! Mighty God please have mercy!” The man shrieked, only bringing up his weapon to defend himself. The anubian being swung blow after blow to the man’s sword, ignoring his pleas. With a quick swing, the man’s sword was launched from his grip and he fell to his knees.

The anubian leaned down next to the man’s ear, telling him that his cries for mercy will be ignored. The Captain sucked in a breath, realizing that even though the voice sounded strange, this was merely a human. With one last bit of strength, the man drew a dagger and tried to shove it through the ribs of the armor. His arm was easily caught and the weapon stopped.

“Just between you and me, I want you to know something,” the raspy voice says.

“Wh-what?” he asked with a shudder.

“I just want you to know...that Queen you called a whore earlier? She’s the one taking your life.” The man readied a shout, anything to call attention to the identity of this anubian warrior but all that left his mouth was a whimper and a trail of blood as the golden fangs pierced his throat.

________________________

Another victory under her belt. Amina sighed, looking over the battlefield once more as she and the Captain headed back towards the main camp. Bodies everywhere. Many soldiers were bringing in their dead for proper burial, while others piled the enemies for the scavengers. Amina frowned in her helmet, feeling that even the enemy should have deserved a proper burial but she knew it would not be possible.

“My Queen,” a voice called, breaking her out of her trance. The soldier from before that tried to get the enemy away. He held a bucket of water and a rag. With a nod, Amina let him wipe down her armor from the blood. It would need a proper cleaning but this will do for now.

“I hope this battle will be the last,” she mutters.

“I do too, I don’t like losing my men in battle. And I don’t like the risk you take being out here.”

“I’m alright. I have the blacksmith to thank for that. Not even a sword could pierce this armor. It’s magnificent, I should pay him more,” Amina says. With a sigh, she mentions that the Anubis rumors were getting out of hand though. Before the Captain could respond, a cry rang out. There was a survivor that tried to take out another soldier. When eyes fell on the enemy, he bolted.

“I’ve got him!” Amina shouted as she chased after the man on foot. He ran into town near an area the future Queen knew. She almost felt for the poor man, realizing that he must see the God of Death chasing after him. Pushing through her exhaustion, Amina sped up and managed to pierce him through the back. A swift death. Panting heavily, Amina fell to the ground to catch her breath. She knew this area. Her friend lived here. Bile rose in her throat at the thought of something happening to her fiend and her family and thought it couldn’t hurt to go check on them to make sure everything was okay.

The trip to her friend’s home was easy, although she was concerned as to why the area seemed so empty. The thieves hadn’t been heard from in a while. When she approached and mansion her friend lived in, she knocked on the door loudly. Instantly, she heard weapons being drawn. A few thieves she had seen before were pointing blades at her.

“Easy guys, you know me by now,” she says ignoring the, for the most part.

“Never seen you before here, dog, heard the rumors though about who you are, come to kill someone?” One of the thieves asked.

“What? No I’m just here to see Yuki-“ Amina started before hearing the door open.

“Puppy!” A childish voice gasped. Little Rania stood at the door with a big grin. Amina smiled in her helmet and bent down to say hi to the little girl. She managed to touch the nose on the helmet before she was snatched away by an angry mother. Realizing that she was still dressed in full armor, Amina understood the hesitation of everyone around her.

“Easy Yuki,” Amina says standing and taking her helmet off, “it’s just me.” She could see Yuki visibly relax.

“I’m sorry. It’s been like a second skin to me lately. I forget I’m even wearing it most of the time until Set tries to figure out how to take it off,” she says with a grin. Yuki waved the thieves off and invited her friend inside.

“What are you doing here Amina?”

“Hadn’t heard about anything from the thieves in a while. Wanted to make sure you all were okay,” she answers, leaving out the minor detail about chasing someone this way.

“And the blood?”

“.....I...was dealing with invaders...” Yuki nodded, knowing about the battles that have been going on.

“Bakura and a few thieves got injured during a raid against them,” Yuki says.

“Are they okay?”

“They all live. But Bakura is being difficult again since he’s hurt.

“Not surprised there,” Amina says as Rania jumps up into her lap to play with the Anubis helmet. Yuki asks how Iruka is.

“I pray I wasn’t this bad to my father,” Amina sighs, “he’s a handful but Set is really good with him. I don’t know how he’s such a handful when he’s so young. But he’s safe at the palace while Set and I are out in the field.”

“Well I’m glad to know you’re still alive...Your Grace,” Yuki says with a smirk as her friend groans and whines out a “not you too.”

__________________________

By the time Amina returned home to the palace, night had already fallen and the sky had only a hint of red. She heard voices coming from the throne room as she entered. There she saw her husband waiting for her with the Captain she fought with earlier. He bowed to her and Set before he left. As soon as he was out of sight, the future Pharaoh closed the distance between him and his wife and pulled her into a tight hug. She knew he was worried when she didn’t come back on time. Set held her close, ignoring the armor poking into him.

“I was worried when you didn’t come back with the Captain.” Amina explained what had happened as they began walking to their shared room. The future Queen took her helmet off and placed it on the chest she kept her armor in. Set helped remove her armor, leaving her in the thin tunic she wore underneath. As Set went to sit on the bed, Amina pressed a soft kiss to their sleeping son’s head. As she slid into bed, she curled up with her husband and pressed a kiss to his neck.

There were too many trying to take the throne from them. As the sun set on the day, Amina thought of the previous Pharaoh, her friend Atem. She heard a saying from her father once, that the sun will set on the rule of each Pharaoh. Atem’s time came and passed. Now her husband was to sit on the throne and rule with her by his side. The invaders continued to try and take the kingdom since they knew the kingdom had no crowned ruler. As future Queen and personal guard to the Pharaoh...

The sun will never set on this Pharaoh.


	4. Doghouse

Doghouse

____________________

“Set?”

“Yes my Pharaoh?”

“Why is your wife sleeping in the stables?” Atem asked. Set was quiet before he asked what he meant.

“You heard me. Some servants told me she’s been sleeping in the stables lately, and she’s been looking exhausted even more than she looks banged up,” Atem says. Set sighs.

“She’s...been training with the Thief King,” Set explains, “she’s been going there every time she gets a day off. She’s paying him too. I followed her once and found out where they live. Bakura and that thief girl have a child. And...Amina saved my life actually. She stopped Bakura from fighting me....I’ve never seen her so angry until that day.” Atem hummed, scratching his neck.

“She did tell me that she was training...I just wasn’t expecting it to be with someone who was our enemy. He does know what he’s doing though and she is doing it to better protect everyone here...ugh Ra this is confusing,” the Pharaoh whines before asking clarification that Set knows where Bakura lives.

“I do,” he answers. Atem was quiet, as if expecting his cousin to tell him.

“I will not tell. I promised Amina I wouldn’t.”

“I am your King, Set...” Atem warned.

“For once, Your Majesty, I’m more afraid of my wife than I am of breaking any law.” Atem was quiet before a smirk found its way to his face as Set scratched at the inside of his thigh.

“She...reminded me how sharp she keeps her blades. I’d rather not be turned into a Eunuch for breaking that promise...” he states, making Atem laugh. As he caught his breath, Atem stated that he trusts Amina’s judgement. He may not like it, but he believes she knows what she’s doing.

__________________

Days continued to pass and Amina’s irritation towards her husband slowly dwindled away. She couldn’t believe him! How dare he call her friend a rat. Just because he didn’t have friends didn’t mean she couldn’t have any. And Rania...the little baby was sweet...a loud snort from Horus snapped her out of her thoughts.

“Ready to go again partner?” She asked, giving him a good pat. A loud whiny sounded from the black stallion as his master mounted him. While loving on her horse, Amina noticed hooves approaching. She noticed her husband mounted on his own steed, and surprisingly he was dressed down, more than he usually was.

“What do you want?” Amina signed.

“I’m coming with you from now on,” Set states.

“No.”

“Amina-“

“No!”

“Please...”

Amina was quiet. She had barely heard the desperate plea from her husband and it slightly startled her. With another sigh she said a quick “fine” and took off with her husband close on her heels. As they slowed down, she warned him to just stay quiet. Bakura and Yuki were already outside sitting next to one another, Bakura holding his daughter close to him. A small smile graced Amina’s face at the sight but she dropped it as she led the horses to the stable and grabbed the swords she had been using. With a quick point of the blade tip and a harsh “sit” she left her husband and tossed the sword to the Thief King when he was ready.

“Why is he here again?” Bakura hissed.

“Just ignore him,” Amina said and readied herself. She noticed Bakura was focused on Set and she took the chance to strike. A late block, but he still easily parried her attack.

Set sat on the bale of hay he was told to sit on. He glanced out of the corner of his eye and noticed Yuki playing with her daughter not too far away. He was distracted. Between the metal clang of swords clashing and the thief beside him his mind was a mess. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves before he spoke softly.

“I...I’m sorry...” he says towards the female thief, “I shouldn’t have said what I said last time I was here...”

“It’s fine. I understand,” Yuki says. Set seemed a bit shocked as he was expecting a cold shoulder. 

During the spar, Amina had been backed closer to where her husband sat. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. He was apologizing to Yuki? The female warrior glanced over her shoulder for a moment before Bakura struck. A loud crack sounded through the air and Amina fell to the ground, she didn’t get back up this time.

Her body felt numb. Like she could hardly control any part of her body. Her vision was blurry and she tried to get up again and again but only felt the hard dirt beneath her. She briefly heard her name in the ringing in her ears and felt herself get lifted up slightly. She let out a pained whine as she fumbled to get up, but it felt like she was only flailing her limbs about.

There was ground. Okay, her hands were touching the ground. She needs to get up. She felt herself roll onto her knees and try and position herself from there. As soon as too much weight landed on her left arm, it gave out and she tumbled back to the ground. She stayed there this time trying to get the world to stop spinning.

“Bakura!”

“What?” He answered his wife, “I didn’t hit her that hard...” Bakura approached the fallen body of the Pharaoh’s guard dog. He went to strike at her again but felt a hard foot collide with his stomach. He backed off for a moment as he watched his trainee try and get up once more, only to lay back down with a pained groan. The Thief King backed away as soon as his wife came into his vision. She knelt down beside her friend and pulled her slowly into a sitting position, steadying her each time she wobbled. She briefly heard Rania fussing in the distance. 

“Amina are you okay?” Yuki asked, checking her friend for other physical wounds.

“I can still fight,” she whines in response. Her head was pounding.

“Amina you can’t even sit up without help. You need to relax for a moment and get some sleep,” Yuki says. She hears Bakura growl and she followed the direction he was looking.

The High Priest had moved to sit on the ground. He was leaning against the bale of hay he was previously sitting on and he was holding the little baby. He had her cradled in his arms, one hand gently playing with her hands as her little fingers grasped his. His arm was resting against one bent knee to support him holding the baby. Amina was able to see it, and she felt a dizzy smile come to her face as her friend urged her to stand; she briefly heard Yuki telling her husband to leave Set be. It was a slow walk, but she managed to get over to her husband.

“I’ll trade you,” Yuki says with a smile. Set glanced up, feeling like he was about to be stabbed as he handed off the child, his wife being placed in his arms in return. He pulled the female warrior to his chest, keeping her steady as she lay her head against his shoulder.

“Are you okay my love?” He asks softly, almost a whisper, “you took quite the hit...” Amina muttered something along the lines of before, that she was fine that she could still fight. She was quiet for a few moments before she muttered something about how cute it was to see him with Rania. Set smiled and kissed her cheek as Bakura sat down on a bale of hay with his daughter. He huffed as Yuki came out with a wet cloth and had Set place it on Amina’s forehead. They all sat in silence as Amina dozed off here and there, the baby sounds that Rania made sounding here and there. Set smiled to himself every time he heard Rania coo.

“You’ll probably have to lock that one away if she gets pregnant,” Bakura states with a sneer, “granted I hope you palace dogs don’t multiply.” Set hand no response to that as he felt his wife wake up.

“What day is it?...” she asks groggily.

“It’s the same day my dear.”

“What happened?”

“I knocked you on your ass like usual,” Bakura teased. Amina scowled at him and said she remembered kicking him in the gut. She slightly laughed as he tried to deny it but winced when her head hurt. Her friend pulled her up to stand, Seto standing behind her to steady her as Yuki told her that she needed to get home and sleep. Even though she tried to argue, she was ushered over to Horus to let his master on his back. He snorted though when Set climbed onto his back as well, but with a pat from his master, he ignored it.

___________________

The ride home felt long. Amina was exhausted, possibly even more so due to her head injury; she even almost fell off her horse which was extremely unusual for her. There was a servant still in the stables at this time. The High Priest ordered them to take his wife to his chambers and prepare her for bed. Set sighed after they were out of sight. He began to brush down Horus, knowing Amina would be furious if he was left not taken care of. First Horus, then his own were bushed, fed, and watered before he retired to his chambers.

He found his wife sitting up in the bed looking uncomfortable. Set said nothing to her as he readied for bed himself. He slid into bed beside his wife and they both sat in silence. He tensed for a moment when he felt his wife lay her head on his shoulder. He could see a slight pout on her face and he gave an over exaggerated sigh.

“Are you still mad at me Amina?” He felt her shake her head. She adjusted herself and slid into his side when they lay down in the bed and he wrapped an arm around her. She missed his warmth.

“Do you think I’m wrong in doing this Set?” She asked suddenly. Set adjusted himself against his wife’s body; he too had missed her warmth during their time apart.

“I don’t agree with it being Bakura...but I understand why you’re doing it. So does His Majesty. Why? What brought this up?”

“I overheard some of the servants after I got ready for bed talking about me. They said they didn’t understand how I could get away with so much and still be married to you...they think I should have been executed ages ago...” Set brought her face to look him in the eye.

“Amina...everything that you do is a part of why I love you. You are probably the bravest person I know. You’re loyal no matter what. And you’re true to yourself. You follow what you believe in, even if you’re the only one. You’ve shown me that for years. Even my cousin agrees. You are something this kingdom needed, not everyone realizes that yet.”

Set kissed his wife softly. She could feel the love she had been missing from him. She could feel tears come to her eyes as his words hit her. What would she do without him? Set continued to kiss her, kissing away the few tears that fell from her golden eyes and he made her heart swell, pressing a whispered “I love you” into each kiss as he worked his way down her neck.

“I thought Yuki told me to rest?” She asked, feeling his hands start to wander and caress each muscle he could find.

“You will be,” he states after pressing a kiss to her collarbone, “just lay there and relax. And let me praise you like I should have been instead of doubting you.” He kissed a little farther down and whispered this time.

“Let me make you feel like the goddess I’ve always seen you as.”

Amina could feel her face heat up. With that look in his eyes, she figured she wasn’t going to be getting any rest tonight.


	5. Set and Amina fluff-Babysitting

Set and Amina fluff-Babysitting

________________________

Amina couldn’t keep the slight grin off of her face at the sight of her husband with Rania. It was cute, seeing the tall man with a scowl while holding the child close to him. It was still early as they traveled to the horse farm Amina grew up on.

“Are you excited to see my Father again? We haven’t really seen him since the wedding,” Amina asks. She watched Set adjust Rania in the saddle as she began to slip, she giggled at the movement and it made the High Priest smile.

“It will be nice to see him again. I’ve grown to like your father,” he answers with a smirk, “he’s raised an amazing daughter after all.” Amina felt her face flush at his comment.

“Don’t get cute with me,” she says. The white horse her husband rode on whinnied loudly and it made Rania let out a loud laugh as she patted the horse on the mane. As they approached the farm, Amina brought a hand to her mouth and she let out a howl. Set never understood the signal but it was something she always did as a way to tell her father “I’m home.”

“Puppy!” They heard Rania giggle and throw her hands on the air. Both Amina and Set’s hearts swell at the word.

“I didn’t know she could talk yet,” he says. Amina mentions she didn’t either. As they entered the ranch, the husband of one of her sisters waved to them.

“Nice to see you two again, congrats on your wedding by the way,” he says. Amina thanked him as she slid off of Horus’s saddle before walking over to Set to take Rania from him.

“You have a child already?”

“We’re babysitting today,” Amina answers.

“I’m not sure we’re quite ready yet for a family of our own,” Set says, sliding an arm around his wife, “someone has a hard time staying off her feet.” Amina nudged Set before pressing a kiss to his chest.

“And I know my father is going to complain about me not giving him a grandchild yet,” She whines. The husband laughed.

“Yep. You’re the last one at this point.” Amina sighs, saying that that was nothing new.

“Are my sisters any less bit-ow!” She growls glaring at her husband.

“Watch your language,” Set states. The husband snickered.

“Do my sisters like me any more?” Amina sighs. He shook his head.

“A little bit but honestly I think they’re still jealous of the fact that you, the youngest of the 5 married into the palace and they didn’t.” They both laugh as obviously he has heard this many times. Luckily he didn’t mind so much. Soon enough, Amina’s father appeared. He was excited to see his daughter and her husband again.

“Well! And who is this?” He asks, seeing Rania.

“This is Rania, and before you say anything Father no she’s not mine. Set and I are playing babysitter today for my friend,” Amina states. He noticed the puff of white hair.

“Who is this friend?” He asks.

“Yuki. She bought a horse here before.” He remembered that. And the man she was with. Amina got a bit concerned when her father went pale.

“You’re...you’re friends with the wife of the Thief King?...but-but you work at the palace Amina!” He scolds. She says it’s not that big of a deal and honestly she should have been fired already.

“You’ve warned us about a lot of things though my love, you deserve your job,” Set says, picking up Rania when she reaches for him. Amina’s father tried to understand but couldn’t.

“Relax Dad, Yuki is fine. And Bakura and I kind of get along now,” Amina says, putting a hand on his shoulder. He smiles and leads them off to one of the trees that overlooked the field where the horses roamed. They talked about how the horses were going and how well everyone was working. Amina’s father told them about how he wishes his other daughters would work harder than they do, he joked he misses Amina because she actually worked.

“Some days I miss when my life was so simple,” she admits, “don’t get me wrong I love what I do and I feel like I need to do it, but sometimes I wish I can just leave it all behind and live back here again with Set.” Her father could tell something was bothering her but she hardly ever told him about palace stuff. He knew she fought against corrupt soldiers who took advantage of the people because of who they were. Set leaned over and gave her a reassuring kiss as he handed Rania back to her. He was about to say something to her before a handful of little voices sounded.

“Uncle Set!” Sounded as the children of Amina’s sisters appeared. Amina snickered when she heard a small “oh Ra...” come from her husband before he let out a grunt as the kids bowled him over. Rania laughed and clapped her hands as Seto stood up only to be dragged by his nieces and nephews to go play with them. He wound up picking up a stick and playing a mock sword fight.

“Set is very good with children,” her father says.

“I know exactly what you’re insinuating Father and Set and I just aren’t ready for kids yet....I...don’t think I’m ready for kids yet...”

“You do know that as his wife you are supposed to bear him children Amina.”

“I know I know...but Set is different. He doesn’t pressure me to be like most women in this society. He knows I’ll be upset if I can’t do my job. And he knows I don’t trust anyone but less than a handful of people to protect the Pharaoh in my stead.” Amina couldn’t help the smile on her face as she watched her husband play with his nieces and nephews. She heard Horus approach and snort in her direction. Rania reached up and patted his nose.

“Wanna go for a ride Rania?” Amina asks. The little girl claps her hands and Amina stands to get ready for a ride when her husband appears, quite disheveled. The kids must have roughed him up a bit. 

“I’m about to take Rania on a little ride, honey,” she says with a smile as she places the giggling child on the saddle of Horus.

“I’ll take her,” he says.

“You sure?”

“It will get me away from those maniacs for a while,” he says with a sigh. Amina held the little girl as her husband pulled himself up into the saddle. She grabs Horus’s reins and pulls his head to face her.

“Behave Horus,” she tells the horse only to have him nibble at her hair. She calls him a good boy as her husband takes off on a slow trot, the bouncing making Rania laugh and screech in joy. Amina’s father recruits her to help him with some other chores around the farm, and by the time they had finished, the sun was beginning to set. Amina wandered with her father to the stables to get Set’s horse ready to go but she stops in her tracks and tells her father to be quiet. 

Lying in the straw was her husband holding Rania close to him. Both were sleeping peacefully and it made Amina’s heart swell with love for both of them. She plopped herself down on the ground and dug through her bag to find a piece of paper and her charcoal pencil she made and began to sketch the scene before her. She couldn’t help herself. It was far too cute to not try and record especially since she could show Yuki later on.

“Wake up my love,” Amina says gently shaking Set awake. His blue eyes opened and a smile graced his face at the sight of his wife.

“Welcome back to the world of the living, handsome,” she says with a smile. He told her he meant to just lay down since Rania was getting tired. He hadn’t expected to fall asleep that quickly. Amina said that they had a long day and that they should be getting home. Amina’s father took Rania from Set’s arms as Amina pulled her tall lover to his feet. He was still sleepy, losing his balance quickly he fell into his wife’s arms as he wrapped his around her waist.

“Remove your hands mister,” she says with a giggle and a slight blush. Set felt his face heat up as well as he realized where he had placed his hands. With a quick kiss to her head and a light squeeze of her rear, Set moved to pull himself up into the saddle of his steed before taking Rania back from his father-in-law.

“I hope the next time I see you you will be bringing your own child with you,” her father says.

“Daaaaaaaddd...” Amina whines.

“Tell your Pharaoh you need time off or something so you can get to making me my fifth grandchild! And if Set needs help getting the job done I know someone-“

“Noooooope he works just fine Dad okay? Thanks for your time we had fun byyyyyeeee!” Amina says, immediately turning her horse around and making him move on. The couple sat in silence for a while as they tried to calm the embarrassment from their faces. When they got closer to Yuki’s home they laughed about it with Amina saying that he really wanted his last grandchild. And after they dropped a sleeping Rania back off to her mother, they breathed a sigh of relief. When the two were farther away from the thief’s home, Set spoke.

“Would you like to spar when we get home?” He asked.

“What for?” He shrugged with a smirk.

“We haven’t sparred in a long time.”

“Last time we sparred Set, you wound up in the dirt with me...oh.” Amina realized why he asked.

“Set...are you sure about this? I mean...are we ready?...I...” Set knew her hesitations about starting a family. He moves his horse closer to her and he leans over, taking a hand from the reins and pulling them to a stop for a moment.

“Amina...you will be a great mother. You’re very protective over Rania and you take good care of her when you’re with her. You’ll be even more so with our own child. I will be there with you every step of the way, you have my word on that. I have yet to see if there is anything, the strong and beautiful woman that is my wife, can’t do.” Amina smiled lovingly at Set.

“You’re such a sap,” she laughs.

“And think about it this way. Trying for a child is the fun part,” he ends with a smirk. Amina pushed him back into his saddle and said he was as bad as her father. The two laughed as they headed home for the night.

___________________________

Night had fallen upon the kingdom. Set patrolled the hallways alone. He made sure he was alone in order for his plan to work as he silently hoped Ryota managed to get his message out. He had briefly heard some scratches on the walls of the palace and some birds flew away before he turned the corner and heard his name get called in a whisper.

“Set?...”

“Yuki?...” he whispered back. The female thief that was his wife’s friend had finally arrived and he was able to let out a held breath.

“Glad you could make it, come on,” he says. The High Priest led the thief to his quarters and they could hear soft thunks behind the door.

“Is she doing okay?” Yuki asked.

“She’s agitated since she can’t go anywhere, but the birth went well. She’s tired though. We both are,” he explains. Yuki did notice the dark circles under the priest’s eyes. He also mentioned how she can’t wait to get back to work.

“Amina,” he called softly as he opened the door, only to immediately close it swiftly as a “thonk” sounded from the door.

“How many do you have left?” He called.

“That was my last one,” Amina’s tired voice responds.

“Dear would you please stop throwing those at me? I’m not your target practice,” he says peeking into the room. He saw his wife sitting up in their bed looking mad at the world.

“I finally got him to sleep,” she mentions looking like she hasn’t slept in a week.

“I brought you something that might cheer you up,” her husband states. He moves out of the way to let their guest into the room. Immediately Amina’s expression brightens as she sees her friend.

“Yuki!” She says happily. The lady thief went to her friend’s side and gave her a small hug.

“So this is the little one?” She asked, looking at the little bundle in the female warrior’s arms. She briefly noticed Set collecting the knives that were stuck in a wooden training dummy.

“Yeah...this is him,” Amina answers, “his name is Iruka.” Yuki let out a soft aww before asking if she could hold him. With a small “please do” she hands her son over to her best friend before stretching her arms and adjusting herself for Set to slide in beside her. He gently pulled her down against his chest for her to rest more.

“The midwife has kept me quite contained these past few weeks. I want to leave this room so badly.”

“Give it a week or two my love, you’ll be able to get out soon enough,” Set says. 

“He’s so small...” Yuki noticed. Set nodded.

“He was early. They say half a month early.”

“And they say he’s alright?” Yuki asks.

“A healer comes and checks on him daily. But he seems to be okay. He eats just fine and sleeps like a rock. I think that’s partially why they’ve kept me contained for so long,” Amina says, “I understand the concerns I just...would like to leave the room for once.” Yuki chuckled for a moment and moved some of Iruka’s rusty hair out of his face. She asked Amina questions like what color were his eyes and his hair. They were gold like his mother’s, and his hair was a rusty brown. Brown with a hint of red.

“Maybe when he’s older he and Rania can have a play date,” Amina says. Yuki agreed before she said she had to go. She returned the boy to her friend’s arms before giving her another gentle hug. Set told her he would make sure she got out okay before leaving the room with the female thief. It seemed he was only gone for a moment before he returned as his wife placed their son in the nest that was crafted to hold him. Set removed his garments before sliding into bed beside his wife; Amina immediately cuddled up to him.

“Thank you for that surprise Set...I needed that...” she says sleepily. He pressed a kiss to her forehead before holding her close.

“You’re welcome my dear...” he responds with a yawn. He watched over his wife and his sleeping infant until he fell into a light slumber. It felt like he was asleep for only an hour though when Iruka began to cry. Both parents sigh and sit up.

“I’ll get him this time Amina.”


	6. Mourning A Friend

Amina Sads-The Aftermath of Yuki’s Death

___________________

Set had never seen his wife hurt so badly. Never seen her so...broken...defeated.

He tried to stay with her as much as he could and he was lucky Atem gave them both a couple days off to try and recover. He held his wife and he held his child while she grieved for her friend. It concerned Set, especially when she was loving in their room, but cold as soon as she left.

“She will get better,” Isis says as she walks with the blue eyed High Priest, “give her time to grieve. If she was as close to the girl as it seemed, it will take a while for her to recover.”

“I just worry about how cold she has gotten, especially to her fellow soldiers. Even to His Majesty, they aren’t as playful as they used to be.”

“He may be giving her time as well,” Isis states. The two Priests went quiet as they approached the throne room. There were a few soldiers in there reporting about how Thief King Bakura hasn’t been seen since the death of his wife. Amina had donned her Anubis Armor again and stood beside the Pharaoh’s throne; she was as still as a statue and it was a bit unnerving. The head moved to look down slowly as the soldiers were excused. Atem sighed before he asks if anyone had any updates on those who fought. Set stepped forward.

“Those who died fighting The Queen of Thieves were finally named and their families notified. Those that survived but were gravely injured are still recovering but they seem to be doing well. And the Captain that claims to have been the one to kill her has been boasting about his victory. His injuries were deep but minimal.”

“Boasting about killing someone who was innocent in this whole mess?” Isis scoffed, “he should be whipped for that.” She glanced over at the silent soldier beside the Pharaoh. She could see Amina’s golden eyes darken at the conversation.

“It is disrespectful,” Mana adds, “she hardly did anything wrong to us. It was Bakura in the wrong, not her.”

“I know!” Atem growl before he sighs, “I know...but I can’t do anything about it. I can’t bring the dead back to life.” With another sigh he dismisses all the High Priests except Set and Isis. He also dismisses Amina for the moment.

“Amina,” he calls as she begins to walk away, stopping in her tracks as he spoke.

“Don’t do anything stupid because of this. I know she was your friend, I grieve for her too. But please, do not harm yourself over this matter.” He watched the snout drop.

“As you wish...Your Majesty...” she responds just loud enough to be heard before she turned and bowed before leaving the room.

“Can either of you update me on how she’s doing?...”

_________________________

Amina found herself in the training field near the stables. She walked to her horse and when the black stallion saw her, he flipped his mane and shook his head in happinesses.

“Hey boy...” she says, sliding her helmet off before giving her horse a hug. The steed pressed his head against her back and snorted softly.

“Wanna go for a run buddy?” She asked softly, “I could use one to clear my head.” Horus knickers and stops his hooves as a way to say “yes.” Amina gave him a pat and went to prepare him as she heard voices approach. She slid her helmet back on as she grabbed Horus’s armor to put on him.

The Captain was strolling by with a few other soldiers. She could hear him still boasting about his so-called victory. Amina took a few deep breaths trying to calm herself. She wasn’t going to cause a scene. Atem told her not to. She tightened the straps that held Horus’s armor on and gave him a good pat when she finished. The laughter died down behind her and whispers started up.

“Hey, mutt,” the Captain calls, “looks like I survived the attack. Did you get put on a short leash because you tried to stop me?”

Amina ignored him, still patting down her steed.

“Hey!” One of the soldiers with him yelled, “the Captain is talking to you!” The one speaking walked up behind Amina and as he approached, her fist shot out behind her and punched him across his cheek. The other soldier that was there growled and cussed at the woman before also coming up behind her and grabbing her by the shoulders and yanked her back, tossing her to the floor.

Horus neighed loudly as his master fell to the ground. As one of the soldiers tried to pin the female warrior to the ground, Horus had left his stall and kicked the man away. Amina stood, the three soldiers looking ready to strike as they drew their weapons. She was unarmed, her weapons mounted on her horse’s saddle.

Finally, one tried to swing at her. She easily caught his arm in one hand and sent a punch to his stomach. The second, the one that Horus kicked, took a swing to her feet only to miss and get a knee to his shoulder knocking him over. Amina could tell these lackeys must have been new as they stayed down.

“You’re just as bad as that thief I killed,” the Captain says, “the things you get away with...you should have been killed a long time ago but I guess the Pharaoh likes to keep his whores alive. You must be good then.” Amina growled at the comment.

“I’ll ignore the comments about me but do not disrespect the Pharaoh in my presence,” she says. The Captain spit at her feet.

“I’ll talk however I want. I’m the Captain here not you. I’m above you, mutt.”

“You are no Captain of mine.” The man scowled and pointed his sword at Amina.

“I’ll have you hung for insubordination, dog...in fact...I’ll gut you like I gutted that bitch you called a friend.” A loud growl sounded through the muzzle of the helmet as Amina backhanded the tip of his sword away. He tossed the weapon away and tackled the woman, taking them both to the ground. He was heavier than her and made it easy to roll her over to her stomach. One of the soldiers held her arms behind her back, the other pinned her head to the ground.

“Let’s see what the Pharaoh’s whore has been hiding...” the Captain growls with a smirk. Amina felt his hands trail up her calves over her armor and she began squirming harder.

“Hold her still!” He commanded, mentioning he should have done this to the thief when he had the chance. The one holding her head lost his hold, one of his hands hit the floor as he put his weight on her helmet. As she wiggled she was able to open her mouth wide, opening her fanged jaw on the helmet wide enough to clamp down on the man’s wrist. He screeched, trying to pull his arm out of the jaws. It only helped free her. The man holding her arms backed away just enough for her to take a swipe and rake her claws across a section of his arm. They backed away as they gripped at their wounds and it was just enough to allow her to turn over. The Captain saw the piercing golden eyes meet his own before she swung. He backed away, claws missing their target and she stood. She eyed the three soldiers warily before one of the lackeys tried to grab her again.

Amina sucked under his arm and raked her claws along the soldier’s ribs before stepping past him and she caught the other one in the shoulder. The Captain grabbed her from behind but she managed to bite down on his arm and claw at his face from behind. The Captain steeped away, slowly stepping from the female fighter towards the steps into the palace.

“I’m your superior officer! You can’t hurt me!” He shouts. Amina stood up straight finally, the armor making her look like the monster she intended the armor to be.

“I hope you can run better than you fight...because I’m about to do exactly what you did to ‘that thief’...except I will not make it painless...”

________________

The High Priests and a few of the normal guards stood inside the throne room. They all were discussing the next plan of action for Bakura when they heard screams of terror sounding from the hall.

“The soldiers are sounding a bit too rough today aren’t they?” One of the Priests mentions. The screaming came closer and the bloodied Captain scrambled into the throne room.

“Your Majesty! Your guard dog! She...she’s gone mad!” He breathed. Claw marks and bite wounds could be seen bleeding from his body. He stood, turning to face down the hallway as he drew a dagger. The sounds of metal shuffling against metal echoed through the hallway as Amina appeared chasing after the Captain. The guards in the room didn’t have enough time to follow their orders from the Pharaoh to stop the warrior. She slid around them and swung her right hand at the Captain, her claws dug into the side of his neck and dragged across his throat. Blood rushed from the wound and the Captain grabbed Amina by her shoulders to hold himself up.

“You’re finished...you whore...” he gurgled as he jabbed the dagger in his hand down into her thigh. Amina whined from the dagger as the Captain fell. She glanced around her, realizing where she was. A few of the Priests watched in horror as crimson dripped from her claws and fangs from the helmet.

“Restrain her!” She hears from her ward. Amina briefly felt arms grab her own and pull them behind her. She began to fall, her legs giving out from the pain and the lack of air in her lungs. She clenched her eyes shut as her knees hit the ground. She hadn’t noticed the worried look from her husband, and the confused looks from the other Priests. A wail of pain erupted from her jaws as her head fell looking towards the ground.

She hadn’t noticed the tears dripping down the muzzle of her helmet into the blood beneath her wounded leg.

__________________

The Anubis helmet stared her down from across the cell. Golden eyes bore into empty ones as her mind betrayed her.

_ “Yuki is dead.” _

“I know.”

_ “You couldn’t save her.” _

“I tried to. She wouldn’t let me save her.”

_ “You failed her.” _

“No...”

_ “You’ve betrayed your King by being her friend.” _

“No...”

_ “You’re nothing but a monster...” _

“No!” She cried, throwing a stone she had been fiddling with across the cell. It slid back towards her after ricocheting around the cell. Amina curled herself into a ball and placed her head on her knees, hiding her face from view. She had been in this cell for a day after she killed-no...slaughtered the Captain of the soldiers. She was a monster. She didn’t want to believe it but she was, no matter what her husband had said.

Set spent a decent amount of time down here with her, trying to reassure her that everything was going to be okay. He even brought Iruka down here so she could see him. As she stroked his hair and listened to his little baby sounds, Set told her “would a monster be as gentle as you are?” She had smiled then. But she hadn’t seen Set since he went to bed last night. She perked her head up when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs, only to drop back to her original position when she saw Atem. He sighed as he approached and stayed silent. His violet eyes watched his friend before he spoke.

“A servant in the stables told me what happened,” he says. Amina didn’t respond.

“Amina I told you not to do anything stupid! I know Yuki was your friend but you can’t take revenge on someone just because they hurt someone you love.”

“...Do with me what you will...” she responds, lying her head against the cold bricks of her cell. She hadn’t noticed more footsteps joining the Pharaoh. Atem sighed.

“I’m calling this incident self defense,” he says. Amina glanced at him to see her husband standing there.

“You were attacked, almost raped, and you merely defended yourself,” he states.

“Atem no. You can’t hide this...I accept whatever punishment you see fit...” she responds. It pained Set to see her so broken. Atem sighed in frustration before opening the cell door.

“I want you out of here. You are removed from duty until further notice Amina. You are a danger not only to yourself but others around you while you grieve.” He felt bad about the harsh tone when she looked at him like he had just fired her.

“I’m not firing you. Gather your things and your son and go home to your father. You need time away from this place and a chance to grieve without judgement. The High Priests and myself agreed that he should have been killed after reading up on his reports and how he did things, but killing him the way you did was unacceptable. Do you have anything to say for yourself?”

“I wanted it to hurt...” she growls, standing up to leave the cell, “I wanted him to feel the same pain she must have felt. I hoped he suffered before he died.” She walked towards the door and confronted her Pharaoh.

“I would have skinned him alive and fed him to the jackals if I could have. But like many things Atem you sit idly by and do nothing to change it. I stick by what I believe in and to most here it may be wrong, but I will not stop trying to change the world and make it a better place to live in.”

“Are you blaming me for Yuki’s death?” He asks.

“No my friend I’m not. It...it’s my fault she’s dead,” she says, “I just think you need to work on making your people’s lives better instead of just dealing with the one big threat. He will come Atem...he’s just biding his time...” Amina adjusts her helmet in her arm before walking away.

“Set.”

“Yes?...”

“Go with her.”

“But Atem-“

“Go Set,” he says placing a hand on his cousin’s shoulder, “she needs you now more than ever. Please...go take care of her. I’ll be fine without you both for a while.” Set bowed and said he would come check in here and there.

___________________

Amina situated her things onto the saddle of her horse. Horus could tell she was upset and he nosed her here and there. He received a few pats from his master when he did. Iruka giggled in the carrier Amina had made to hold him to her chest. She kissed the top of his head before she tried to climb onto Horus, wincing when she bent her injured leg. The black stallion whinnied and moved to lay down.

“Smart boy...” she says to him. She gets to place her hand on the knob before she feels some hands grab her by her waist and lift her onto the saddle.

“Set what are you-?”

“I’m going with you. Pharaoh’s orders.” Amina signed and told Horus to stand, keeping her balance when the tall horse rose to his feet. Set mounted his own steed and leaned over, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“We’re all worried about you Amina, no one has ever seen you so...defeated. I know Yuki meant a lot to you and you need this time apart. I think we both do,” he says running his fingers through his son’s hair.

“We can go back to being a family again and you can get some time to recover.” Amina smiled sadly at her husband.

“I don’t deserve you.” He smiles and kisses her cheek once more before they headed out to her father’s ranch.

When they arrived, the solemn look on their faces told her father that there was something wrong. He stayed relatively quiet as he helped set them up in the loft in the house. Set took Iruka with him as he went to explain what had happened to her father. He briefly saw his wife in normal commoner clothes after she changed out of her armor.

“Here, I’ll take care of Iruka for now. Spend some time with my daughter,” he says taking his grandson into his arms.

“Amina’s mother had hit a bout of depression after finding out her family had all been killed by bandits in a raid. I spent as much time with her as I could and I showered her with love as much as I could. Try that. It might help reinforce the fact that you’re here for her no matter what.”

“It sounds like an excuse to give you another grandchild,” Set says with a smirk. They both laugh and Amina’s father shoos him out of the house. He watched Set walk over to Amina who sat under a tree that looked over the river. Horus stood near her. Set sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her to his chest. His hand rubbed up and down her shoulder and he pressed kisses to the top of her head here and there. Amina’s father smiled sadly at the sight before looking down at his grandson.

“Your mother will come back just fine. She’s strong. You and your father will make her come back stronger than ever.”


	7. Animus Idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a fun thing to do and my friend and I have not decided yet if it is canon to our stories. Granted some things in here do mess with the timeline we have(like Yugi only working at KaibaCorp. in this one compared to both him and Joey working there in another one) so this is more of an idea than actual canon. 
> 
> What IS canon though is the scene with Set and Amina.
> 
> This story will be posted on both Nyx and Amina's stories.

“How Seto is okay with you guys hanging out here all the time is beyond me,” Nyx states with a laugh. Behind her the titled “Nerd Herd” followed.

“I think the fact that I work here now helps,” Yugi admits with a sheepish grin.

“Yeah probably. You’ve done good work so far though Yugi. I think Seto is happy with your ideas, I know we can’t wait to see the work your team does,” Nyx says. The Gang approached Kaiba’s office doors.

“O-Oh Miss! Mr. Kaiba’s busy!” the Secretary tries to say.

“No he’s not!” Nyx responds, opening the door to the office without skipping a beat. As the woman entered, she began to softly hum the song that softly drifted through the office. A pair of blue eyes glanced up for a moment before going back to the computer screens, the clicking sounds continuing on the keyboard as he went back to typing.

“Hey honey,” Nyx says softly, leaning over the side of his chair. Kaiba leaned back and turned his head just enough to receive the kiss his fiancee was trying to give him. Immediately after, she slid the folder in her hands and began explaining the contents. After a few mouse clicks, Kaiba finally sighed and leaned back in his chair, stretching out his neck and a few painful cracks sounded as he groaned.

“I will look over it more later,” he says. The Gang softly smiled to themselves as they watched Nyx and Kaiba interact. He was much more comfortable showing small bits of affection by now, especially after they became engaged and graduated from High School.

“How’s the new Secretary?”

“She tried to tell me you were busy.”

“I’ll have to remind her that you know my schedule more than anyone else and to let you in no matter what is going on. Are you busy Nyx?”

“Not...entirely...why?...” she asks, slightly suspicious. He mentions he wanted her to test something. He instructed her to go sit by the table with the separate computer. The red haired woman flopped on the giant bean bag chair and got comfortable as The Gang all sat on the couches in the Nap Nest Mokuba had made one day.

“Put these on so I can keep a track of your vitals,” Kaiba instructs.

“Vitals? What the hell are you making me test?” Nyx asked, even more concerned now.

“Just trust me. I’ve already tried it and I want to do more testing now that you’re here.” Nyx narrowed her eyes at her fiance but put the odd bracelets on anyways. Finally, he placed a headset over her head and she leaned back, making herself as comfortable as possible.

“What should I be expecting?” she asks.

“I don’t know how to explain it but you’ll know.” Nyx could only see darkness as she hears small typing and clicks as the machine booted up. Suddenly she felt herself go limp. She was aware of it but felt like she could no longer move her body as a bright light blinded her. She was unaware that everyone in the room could see what she saw on the screen.

_________________________

_ “How much farther was this place, Set? Horus and I are going to die from the heat at this rate…” Amina groans, shielding her eyes from the blazing sun.  _

_ “It’s just a bit farther my love. See? You can already see it.” Amina looks over the sand dune, seeing the heat waves and seeing an oasis ahead. _

_ “You sure that isn’t a hallucination?” _

_ “I used to come here as a child. Trust me, it’s real.” The couple kicked their horses to a gallop so they could get to the oasis faster. Amina let out a sigh of relief when they were in the cover of the shade, her husband chuckled at her. _

_ “Should we tie the horses up?” he asks. _

_ “I think they will be okay. Maybe tie them together but Horus won’t leave until I leave. Will Cobalt bolt if something spooks him?” Amina asks. Set shakes his head. The horses were left untied. The couple sat down and rested for a bit, tired from their journey. As Set leaned against a tree, Amina curled up next to him, head resting on his chest and arm thrown over his torso. One of his arms wrapped around her and he pulled her closer to press a kiss to her forehead. _

_ “I’m still having a hard time believing a wonderful woman like you is my wife,” Set mutters. _

_ “You’re having a hard time believing it?” Amina asks with a grin, “I’m the jackal girl, remember?” _

_ “No man was brave enough to tackle the challenge of falling for the jackal girl,” Set states, “and what an incredible person you turned out to be.” Amina scoffed. _

_ “You’re such a sap,” she says before she sits up partially to press a light kiss to her new husband’s lips. The kiss lasted for a few moments before they pulled away. Set reached up and moved a strand of hair behind her ear. He could feel himself getting lost in her golden orbs. _

_ “Is something wrong?” she asks softly. His blue eyes wander over her face again before a small smirk makes its way to his face. _

_ “I think we should start taking advantage of what time we have to ourselves,” the man whispers before pressing a much rougher kiss to his wife’s lips. _

_ ___________________________ _

_ The sun had begun to set by the time the couple had decided to go explore. Amina was excited, often scampering off and leaving her husband behind, only to appear somewhere else, even in a tree a few times. _

_ “Slow down Amina,” Set laughs as he watches his wife scramble out of a tree. He shook his head when she landed, landing on all fours and looking like a dog at attention. He swore if she had a tail it would be wagging in a circle. _

_ “I’m sorry my love,” she says, standing up and brushing herself off, “I’m just excited to see this place. I’ve never seen an oasis this big before! And it’s so beautiful.” Set takes her hand in his and begins to lead her away. _

_ “Let me show you something. We’re close to my favorite spot.” _

_ Set led Amina down a few rocks. Beneath them was a pool with a waterfall. The water was so clean looking. As they walked across a few rocks in the pond, a slight mist from the waterfall sprayed them. Amina brushed her hand through the water and found it was cool. She hadn’t noticed Set continued on without her, moving to stand at the pool’s edge. _

_ “Are you coming?” he asks. Amina just smiles and joins him. She crouches at the edge of the pool a few feet away from him, dipping her hands into the water and bringing it up to drink from. Set took a few handfuls as well but stopped to watch his wife. He wasn’t sure why he was so mesmerized by her today. As she looked up at him, he noticed a vine behind her. _

_ “Everything alright Set?” she asked. Set just smirked and jogged behind her. Amina looked over her shoulder, only to step out of the way as she sees her husband run at her. She hadn’t noticed the vine in his hands when he jumped into the pool, the vine actually hitting her as she rushed forward to find Set in the water. As she looked over the edge of the pool, a hand shot out and grabbed the leather collar of her armor and pulled her in. _

_ It took her a moment to surface, gasping for air as she grabbed onto the overhang she was previously standing on. _

_ “Oh it’s not that bad,” Set says, surfacing and holding onto the rock his wife was. _

_ “Easy for you to say! You’re not wearing metal...and I was not prepared for that,” she whines. Set just smiled at her and Amina let out a laugh, unable to keep the act up. Once she regained her breath, Amina pushed off of the rock and paddled out more into the pool. A few splashes and then just small drips of water sounded as Amina turned over to float more on her back. Her face began to turn red as she saw her husband, perched on the stone, his feet still dangling in the water. His robes were all wet, the light blue fabric had turned relatively see through by the water. Oh Hathor help her. It was unfair how this man before her could look so ravishing. _

_ “I can feel you staring, my love,” he says. The female warrior dived under the water before surfacing at his feet and launching as much water as she could at him. A playful growl sounded from the man before he dived into the water after the jackal woman. Somehow, she managed to get out of the water quickly and she took off. As soon as he was out, he took off after her. _

_ Set could hear Amina laughing as she ran from him off into the trees. The woman noticed a slight hill, turning quickly to slide down it and try to hide from the man chasing her, granted she knew she wasn’t hiding well and turned to run as the High Priest slid down after her. As she took a few steps forward, she turned to look over her shoulder and that’s when he caught her. Set’s arms wrapped around her waist and tried to lift her up, the couple laughing as he did so. Amina hadn’t realized she was so close to another hill when she darted away. Her foot slipped as her mate grabbed her and the couple slid down the grassy hill below. _

_ They landed with a grunt before they just laughed, Amina on her back, an arm thrown around Set’s back, holding him to her. Set had landed on top, his arms bracing him over her so he didn’t crush her. The scale mail clinked as the woman’s arm fell down beside her head as their laughter died down. _

_ “You have been so childish today...I liked seeing it,” Amina says. _

_ “I’m blaming you for it,” Set responds, making them both chuckle. He felt her fingers slide up his jaw, cupping his cheek; he leaned into it. _

_ “You’ve been very affectionate today too since we got here. What’s going on?” she asks. _

_ “It’s many things.” _

_ “Tell me.” _

_ “Well for one, you are my wife now. I can love on you all I want now,” he says, rolling off of her to lay beside her.  _

_ “Two, I’m enjoying having you all to myself for a while. You and I both know Atem won’t leave us alone once we get back to the palace.” They chuckle at that. Amina looks over with a smile, seeing Set had lost himself again. His gaze was wandering all over her. _

_ “Set?” _ _   
_ _   
_ __ “You are as lovely as the first dawn…” he says softly, rolling onto his side as his hand cupped her own cheek so he could lean forward and press a loving kiss to her.

_ “My father gave you the grandkid talk already hasn’t he?” she asks after the kiss is broken. _

_ “He gave it to me while I was getting ready for our wedding.” Amina just groans about her ridiculous father as she sits up and scoots closer to her lover. She lay her head on his shoulder and whispered a small “I love you.” He whispered one back and the two sat in silence, enjoying each other's presence. _

_ ____________________________ _

__

“ **Memory failure. Unfinished sequence. Desynchronization imminent.”**

“Damn…” Kaiba growls. He pressed a few keys on the computer and looked over at Nyx. She jolted in her beanbag, sitting up shakily and taking the headset off. After she quickly took everything off she finally seemed to be able to take a few deep breaths to calm herself before she stared at Kaiba with wide eyes.

“Is this what I think it is!?”

“Perhaps.”

“Did you make a fucking Animus?” Kaiba opened his mouth to respond before his fiancee stands up and starts talking again.

“Oh my God you made a fucking Animus. Seto do you know what this means!?” Nyx exclaims.

“No but I bet you’re going to tell me,” he responds, propping his head up on his hand as he leans on the desk.

“Seto the things we could do with this! Researching lost information in history could be made so much easier with this!” then she gasps, “I HAVE to tell Yuki about this! Is it finished yet?” Kaiba told her no, that he hasn’t been able to figure out how to make it like it is in the games; able to choose what memory you want and where to start. Both in his test and hers it just tossed them somewhere random in the memories. His eyes began to follow her as she began to pace around the room, ranting about...something. Kaiba glanced over at The Gang, silently asking if any of them understood what she was talking about. They all shrugged and shook their head.

“I hate it when she gets like this…” he mutters, “Nyx.”

“I have to go see Pegasus now too! He has stuff about the Rose Duelists during the war in the 1400s…”

“Nyx…”

“I heard theories about Duel Monsters being played during that time too. A-a-and Amina mentioned in her journal about Set’s vow to her during the wedding…”

“Nyx!” She stopped in her tracks and looked over at her friends.

“Would you like to explain what you’re talking about in a language we can understand?” he asks with a smirk. Nyx grinned sheepishly.

“Okay. When I worked for Pegasus far more closely than I do now, we had talked about the War of the Roses in the 1400’s in England. It was fought by two houses. House Lancaster of the red rose, and the House of York, the white rose. When I looked into it with Pegasus we had found references to Henry Tudor, when described, he sounded like he looked like Atem. And you know that “Atem” in our time, is Yugi,” she says pointing at their friend.

“Go on?” Kaiba says.

“I also found that Christian Rosenkreuz was described to look like you. Brown hair, blue eyes. He also happened to wear armor of his Deck Master, which was the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. His wife. Red hair. Deck Master was a Red-Eyes Black Dragon. A  _ female warrior _ .”

“That sounds like Amina,” Yugi says, “her Ka was a Red-Eyes monster.”

“Exactly. Now the High Priest Set’s vow to Amina during their wedding was that in no matter what lifetime they were in, he would always choose her. Now Set and Amina are  _ our _ past selves, right? Obviously we’re together now. It’s a possibility that Tudor and Rosenkreuz and all them could be y’know, us but in that lifetime! And Seto this machine could help us figure it out! Oh Seto you’re a damn genius!” Kaiba grunted and let out a few curses as his fiancee nearly knocked him out of the chair as she jumped him in the chair. He stabilized himself as he held his future wife in his lap and just accepted her praises and the few kisses here and there. Yugi and the others couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“If you guys need any more help testing this thing, we can all help as much as possible,” Yugi says. He mentions that even if they were busy they would always be here to help. Tea mentioned that she would be happy to help when she would come visit when on vacation from school in America and Tristan when he wasn’t training to become a cop. Nyx removed herself from Kaiba’s lap and joined her friends in the Nap Nest, continuing to chatter about what she knew as well as The Gang wanting to figure out how to stay in touch while everyone was going their own ways. Kaiba softly smiled to himself over his excited lover. He stood and went back to his desk, able to concentrate now on the file she brought earlier on Yugi’s new project. 

____________________________

“So...everyone saw what I saw?” Nyx asks a tad embarrassed as she slides into bed. Kaiba had been looking over the footage from the test, claiming he was trying to see if there had been any glitches he missed. She felt like he wasn’t telling the entire truth but wouldn’t pester him about it. He nodded at her question. 

“They looked so happy back then…” Nyx says softly, leaning her head on his shoulder. Kaiba puts the laptop away and adjusts himself in the bed around his lover.

“I still have a hard time believing that that man is me in a past life,” he says, wrapping an arm around the woman beside him, “even after seeing things through his own eyes. But I can agree with one thing.”

“And what’s that?” Kaiba leans over and presses a long loving kiss to her lips. He spoke softly when they parted.

“You are still as lovely as the first dawn.”


	8. Midnight Lovings(NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so out of practice when it comes to writing NSFW

The moon had been in the sky for a few hours. The Jackal Queen sat on the throne, leaning more on one side and leaned her head on her hand. She had come back from a battle fairly late and there was just something keeping her awake. She had bid a goodnight to her husband and her son, telling them that she would head to bed once she finished a walk to calm her nerves. 

The last battle was hard. She had seen wives crying over their husbands as invaders raided their village. She and her soldiers cut down the invaders left and right, but the screams of women and children being raped and slaughtered continued to ring in her ears. These were  _ her _ people now. It was  _ her _ job to protect them. She fiddled with the jackal skull helmet on her lap and looked down at the empty eye sockets.

She had created this monster and it had become a second skin to her. She attuned to it even more after Atem died. She glanced down at the Millenium Puzzle around her neck and sighed. She missed how things were before. Before there was a war. Before her friend’s husband began killing people in their court. She missed her husband. Before she became Queen she and Set had been able to spend some quality time with one another, now they only saw one another for meetings and the odd times they were able to sleep. She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment.

“Amina?...” she hears. Amina glances up to see her husband entering the throne room. He was in some sleepwear, a white silk cloth around his waist as well as a thin white robe around his shoulders. She noticed the robe was slightly see-through.

“Set…” she says softly as she sits up on the throne. As he approaches she stands and wraps her arms around him.

“I was wondering if you were coming to bed anytime soon,” Set says. He pulls her closer to him and presses a kiss to her head.

“I’m not really tired.”

“You looked like you were falling asleep on the throne,” he says with a chuckle. He feels his wife press gentle kisses along his collarbone.

“Hey Set…”

“Yes my love?”

“Is Iruka sleeping?”

“Sleeping soundly...why?” he asks as he feels her kisses trail farther up his neck. He smirks when he hears his wife say that she misses him. Her way of saying she wanted him.

“It has been a while…” he starts before wrapping his arms around her waist and picking her up, placing her back on the throne.

“Shouldn’t you be sitting here, my Pharaoh?” Amina asks with a smirk. Set leans over her and begins pressing kisses to her neck.

“If my Queen wishes to have me, who am I to deny her?” he whispers, sending a shiver down her spine. He feels her start to go for the straps of her armor and she pulls her chest piece off. The metal clangs to the floor, the helmet placed on the pile of armor, leaving his Queen in the tunic she wore underneath. His blue eyes trailed over her clothed body. He pulled on the cloth around her waist that covered her legs in the armor off to the side. He placed himself between her open legs and pressed a deep kiss on his wife’s lips. Amina placed her hands on his jawline, running her thumbs across his cheeks. They broke for air for a moment and they whispered small “I love you”s to one another. Amina began to run her fingers through his hair, her nails scraping his scalp and pulling a few deep groans from Set. A hand fell to his chest and she began to push the light robe from his body. It fell off his shoulders as he chuckled.

“Anxious, my dear?” Set asks with a smirk. One last kiss to her lips before he untied the laces keeping his pants on his hips and slid them down. Amina’s golden gaze and blush on her face stroked his ego as her eyes wandered down his chest to his length. The fact that he could still turn his wife into a blushing mess after all this time together sent a shiver down his spine. Set pulled her legs around his waist and positioned himself at her entrance.

“On your throne, my Pharaoh?” Amina asks with a smirk, “you sure you want to do this here?”

“It can’t be any worse than your friend and Bakura doing it on here,” he says with a grin before pushing himself inside his Queen. The two moaned simultaneously as he pushed in until his hips met her own. Set lowered himself to his knees before he began thrusting. The two tried to stay quiet as they didn’t want any servants to hear and stumble upon their Pharaoh and Queen in such a compromising position. Amina dug her nails into the arm rests of the throne to hold herself still against his deep thrusts, her breasts bouncing with each movement as they had fallen free from her tunic coming undone.

“Even after all this time, you are still the most beautiful jackal I have ever seen,” Set pants before letting out a small groan as he shifts on his knees. He feels Amina run a few fingers through his hair before curling around his jawline and pulling his face to look at her. He stops his thrusts as she shifts on the throne. With a small motion of her hand, he backs away and slips out of her, confused as to why she wanted him to stop.

“Your knees will hurt tomorrow if we keep going like this,” she says, standing from the throne to turn around and kneel on the cushion that she was prior sitting on.

“Amina I will not take you like some dog,” Set says, his blue eyes hardening at her suggestion. He didn't find it right to take someone like that, there was no love in it.

“What? You’re fine fucking me on the throne but won’t take me like this?” Amina asks with a smirk over her shoulder as she adjusts herself to something comfortable on the cushion, “I am the Jackal Queen after all, Set. Give it a shot handsome, you might just like it.” Set looked over the position she was in, even the mischievous look she had in her eyes and the way the moonlight fell over her body...it just did something for him. He adjusted himself, one foot placed on the floor, his other knee on the cushion next to Amina’s own knee, he ran his hands down her back and over her rear before once again asking if she was sure.

“I will bite you if you ask me again,” she states with a growl.

“I’m not against that,” he responds with a smirk before lining himself up and pushing himself in once more. She felt different around him, so much tighter. And the moan she let out as his hips were flush made his heart speed up. Hands on her hips, Set set a brisk pace, pulling her hips to his; he let out a pleased groan at the sounds he was pulling from the woman beneath him. He leaned forward, wrapping an arm around Amina’s chest and pulled her up flush against his chest, one hand grasping a breast. Set growled in her ear as he pressed kisses to her shoulder and neck, his other hand holding her hips to him as he ground his length within her.

“Set!~” Amina moaned. Set could feel her getting close. His thrusts got harder and the hand that was playing with her breast came over Amina’s mouth to quiet her moans. He was getting close too. The hand on her hips gripped harder, his nails starting to dig into her skin as he hit his peak. Set let out a few moans and sighs as he released into his wife. Her warmth constricted around his length, milking him for everything he had. As the lovers came down from their highs, Set held his wife and turned onto the throne, keeping her positioned in his lap.

“Okay you were right,” he panted, “I did like that.” Amina giggled and nuzzled her head under his chin.

“I told you you would,” she says.

“We should go back to bed my dear.” She agreed and gently pulled herself up off of her husband, giving a small shiver when he slipped out of her opening. Amina stretched before fixing her clothes, tucking her breasts away and retying the sash around her waist. She picked up her armor before her husband leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips. He fixed himself as well and the lovers returned to their quarters. As soon as they slid into bed, the couple curled up with one another.

“I pray this war will end soon,” Amina mutters softly.

“I pray Montu and Sekhmet guide your blades until you can come back to me. Iruka and I still need you.”

“I know. Anubis will not take me yet.”


	9. Arrested(Commoner AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is set in a world where Amina never became a royal guard. My friend and I have been calling it the Commoner AU, where Amina stays a horse farmer and still manages to woo the High Priest Set.

For once, Amina was on foot. Her hand fiddled with the decorative handles, they were gifts from her lover as a way to protect herself or scare off anyone who wanted to hurt her. They had originally stayed safely tucked away in her loft, but she began to carry them on her at all times, especially now since the soldiers were trying to crack down on thieves and anyone deemed suspicious. The rumors floating around made her uneasy. She heard that her lover, the High Priest Set, had been the one to give the orders. Whether he meant for the soldiers to get out of hand or not, the horse farmer heard he tortured people to get information. Some, never came back.

Amina weaved between people, wondering why there was a sudden crowd. The sounds of people talking were getting louder until she heard someone pleading for help. The red haired woman slipped between people only to see the tail end of horses. She glanced around the area, crouched as people paid her no mind. She made a note to thank Bakura for the training later. A young man lay tied to a rope, the rope tied to the saddle of a horse. His feet were tied together as well as his hands and he was pleading. His head tossed back and forth as he spoke to the crowd. He was telling them that they knew him, that no one was hurt, his family was starving...anything to get them on his side. As he wiggled when a horse shifted, his eyes locked with Amina’s gold ones. She knew him.

It was one of Bakura’s thieves. A young man with a young family. He must have been one of the ones that married fairly young. Amina had heard that a thief was caught but she wasn’t expecting it to be someone she knew, she might have turned a blind eye then. Nearby, she saw her lover. Sat atop his white stallion giving orders and telling the thief what he was found guilty of.

“Please! It was just a few coins I swear! No one got hurt!” the man pleaded. Set ignored him and continued, sentencing the man to death. He was going to be drawn and quartered. Amina looked over the scene again. The man was tied by only his feet, she realised he was going to be dragged across the city far before he would die. This wasn’t even death, this was just torture.

“Guard! At your ready,” Set commands. The man on the horse nodded and looked forward as the crowd began to part. It was now or never and Amina felt she had to do something.

She ran out in front of the horse and threw her hands up in the air, letting out a bark loud enough to startle the horse enough to rear and throw the soldier from its saddle. Amina slid around the side of the horse and drew one of the daggers, easily cutting through the rope tied to the thief. She would have to commend Ryota again on his work. Amina immediately cut the ropes around the thief as she heard her name be shouted.

“Amina!” she hears as she sheathes her dagger. The thief thanked her and ran off, the woman standing up straight and looking her lover in the eyes as he dismounted and strode towards her. He noticed she was physically blocking him from the young man running away.

“What in Ra’s name are you doing, woman?” he asked, his blue eyes turning cold as he approached.

“I could ask you the same thing, my love,” she responds just as cold, not moving from her spot. Her golden eyes burning with a fire Set had never seen before. Set glanced around, seeing the many shocked faces at her words before leaning down to whisper to her.

“Amina this is not the time to be getting in my way. I could have you arrested for letting a thief go,” he softly growls. She simply scoffs.

“So what? Arrest me then. Because I am not going to let you torture a man that did nothing wrong,” she growls in return. Set stands back up straight, giving her a slightly confused look.

“Don’t believe me?” she asks, “your damn guards have everyone scared! No one is able to walk around without the possibility of looking suspicious. Hell, I’m afraid of even doing my damn job and I  _ know _ you! You think just because someone is accused of being a thief that they’re guilty of it because your corrupt guards say so?” Set stepped back, glancing around at the soldiers around him. He wanted to believe her.

“They’re just doing their jobs, Amina…” he starts before she cut him off, telling him that they all felt that way, that he should make sure the guards are telling him the truth. He hears the crowd start to agree with her. A few voices telling their own stories. How guards invaded their home looking for something stolen. They made a mess of the house, broke things, and then left. Some others had been attacked by the soldiers and left very hurt for no reason. Amina continued to stare at Set. As she placed her hands on her hips, a shout erupted from behind her.

“She’s got a knife!” a soldier shouts. He had run up behind Amina and grabbed her wrists, pulling her arms behind her back.

“Get your hands off of me!” she shouts. She managed to wrestle free an arm and turned around, landing a hard punch to the cheek of the man behind her. A few more guards came and tried to grab her. It all seemed to happen in slow motion to the blue eyed Priest as he watched his lover fight against trained men. A few members of the crowd screamed and left in fear that they were next as a guard landed a slap to Amina’s cheek. Even with her struggling and attacks, they managed to force her to the ground on her stomach, arms forced behind her back at a strange angle. Set briefly heard one of them tell her she was under arrest as she struggled to adjust herself, shouting she didn’t even do anything. She pulled her face from the dirt and he saw she now had a bloody nose and a slight cut on her cheek. Amina glared at her lover from the dirt as she felt one of the soldiers reach under her and undo the belt that kept her daggers on her. Her golden eyes burned into blue ones; the crowd never noticed how sorry he looked.

_______________________________

A loud bang and a few curses sounded as the High Priest descended the stairs to the dungeon. He nearly ran into a few guards leaving the dungeon and noticed one had a bloody nose and a large cut on his forehead in the shape of one of the bars from the cell. Set nodded to Ata, the guard standing there as he entered. Set remembered Ata was the husband to one of Amina’s sisters.

“Amina…” Set calls gently as he approached her cell. She was pacing. Like a wild animal caged. As she looked up at him, her bangs had fallen over her eyes and he felt himself stop in his tracks. He swore for a moment he saw the eyes of Anubis himself looking back at him. She stopped pacing when he approached and she sat in the corner of the cell, her knees up to her chest.

“I’m mad at you,” she says as soon as she sees him.

“I know,” he sighs. He unlocked the cell and opened the door before pulling a wooden stool with him as he sat at the entrance. Set looked her over and cringed. She had dried blood everywhere. The cut on her cheek was bigger than he thought, it had bled all down the side of her cheek. Same with her nose, dried blood smeared all down the front of her, even into her clothes. There was a bit of dried blood at the corner of her mouth and he noticed her knuckles were all bloody as well.

“Here to torture me for information on why I saved that guy?” Set hardened his gaze at her.

“You make it sound like I’m a monster.”

“As far as I’m concerned, Set, the you I saw today is a monster. The rumors certainly weren’t lying when they said what you did to people,” Amina snarls before her expression softened.

“The man I love isn’t that cruel…”

“I am that man,” Set states. He felt a pang of pain in his chest as he heard her mutter that he shouldn’t be. He took a deep breath to calm himself before he began asking questions.

“What were you doing there today?”

“I was on my way to pick up some bread for my father.”

“Why did you run in and rescue that thief?”   
  


“I knew him.” Set repeated the question, emphasizing the “why.”

“He has a family, Set. If he did steal something, which I’m sure he did, it was probably so he could support his family.”

“So you admit to him being a thief?” Amina glared at him.

“Was he one of Bakura’s men?”

“Perhaps.” Set glanced to his left to see the Pharaoh approaching him. Set signaled for him to stay quiet.

“Do you know Bakura?” Set asks, this time to his lover’s back as she turned to face the wall.

“I do.”

“Where is he?” He got no response.

“Amina, where is the Thief King?” Set asked again, this time sounding more demanding. Once again she said nothing. She simply looked over her shoulder and smirked.

“Amina…” Set begins to growl.

“You might want to start your torture now, my darling,” she taunts before turning back to face the wall. Set’s expression fell. Were the rumors she heard really that bad? He himself knew what he did to people...she thought he would torture her?...No...She  _ knew _ he wouldn’t lay a hand on her. She was  _ playing _ with him. He hadn’t noticed Atem fully approaching until he spoke.

“As your King, Amina, I order you to speak,” Atem demands. He scowled when Amina turned to sit back against the wall and simply grinned at them.

“Sorry Your Majesty, but you aren’t the only King in my life.” Atem threatened that he could have her killed.

“You kill me, you will not only lose many valuable things to the palace, but you will also lose the only person who knows where the Thief King is and what his weaknesses are,” Amina taunts. The two men look at one another, unsure of where to go.

“Ohohoho! Stuck I see?” she chuckles, “I see you finally get it. Kill me, you lose the information. But you keep me alive, you still won’t get it.”

“Why not?” Atem asks.

“Bakura pays us well. There are  _ plenty _ of people who secretly work for the Thief King. But none of them will talk no matter what. People fear him more than they fear you. Bakura...is like a hero to many of us commoners. He takes care of those of us he gives his trust to. No one would willingly betray him.”

“So you’ve earned his trust?” Set asks.

“More than that. I’m close to Bakura, let’s just leave it at that. I’ve probably said too much already. And yes before you even ask Set, he is the one that taught me how to fight like I did out there against your soldiers.” The two men stood quietly as the woman stretched, her bones cracking and she complained that the soldiers roughed her up for no reason.

“That was another thing I wanted to talk to you about, Set,” Atem says, “stop the tortures.”

“I’m sorry?”

“I’ve heard about what you do, what happened out there today. And Amina is right. Look at what happened to her  _ for no reason _ . There has to be other ways to get information from people. I will not be known as someone who rules by fear. If something like this is needed again, I will be the one to order it,” the Pharaoh says. He tells his cousin to get his lover’s wounds taken care of before letting her go free.

“Yes...Your Majesty…” Set mutters. He briefly leaves to grab a cloth and bucket of water and possibly a few bandages. As he returns, he looks over the woman he loved, once more cringing at her wounds.

“I should have stopped them…” he says looking away from her. Amina felt her hardened gaze soften as she looked at the floor.

“I don’t care about what they did to me…” she says.

“Amina look what they did to you!”

“I can take a beating…”

“Amina…” he says softly again. She glanced over at him and noticed the pained, almost pitied expression he wore.

“Don’t look at me like that…” she says, this time turning away from him. Set sighed, getting up and moving the stool inside the cell. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she jumped.

“I know you can take a beating, I’ve seen you literally wrestle a crocodile. I just don’t like seeing you like this…” Amina looked over her shoulder at him. He gave her a small smile.

“As beautiful as I find you covered in dirt and blood, you’re even more graceful when clean.” Amina smiled softly at that. Set muttered a small “come here” and opened his arms; his lover turning on her heels and loped over to him. With the cloth, he began to clean the blood off of her. The caked blood came off easily although he had to wrap her knuckles as they began to bleed again once clean.

“...Do you really think I’m a monster?...” he asks suddenly. Amina shook her head.

“Everyone does something that they don’t want to do...I would think so if you took joy out of it but I could see you don’t. I know you were just doing your job even if it was a little extreme.” Set sighed.

“I don’t like knowing that you know the Thief King, but...you are right. No matter what we can’t get anything out of you. I know you Amina. You would die before you betrayed someone,” he says, his fingers coming up to brush against her uninjured cheek. He smiled a bit when she leaned into it. He felt his breath catch in his chest as she moved to her knees, her own hand coming up to cup his cheek and she brought their foreheads together. Their eyes closed for a moment, enjoying the company of one another.

“I’m sorry…” Amina whispered.

“I know…” he whispered back before taking the chance to press his lips to hers. The kiss was soft and lasted only a moment before they broke apart.

“Let me take you home…”

___________________________

“Amina! Where have you been-what in Ra’s name happened to you!?”

Amina sighed as she slid off the back of Set’s horse. Night had fallen by the time the couple returned to the horse farm. The woman explained what happened to her father, calming him as he was about to probably murder the High Priest for potentially laying a hand on his daughter. Her father pulled her into a big hug.

“I’m glad you’re safe now…” he says. Amina nods and says that she would just like to go to bed and try and recover from the day. Set was slightly glad that her father had nothing to say to him as he was silently trying to find a way to make it up to her. He followed his lover to the stables, placing his steed in a stall next to Horus who knickered softly and flicked his tail. With a few pats, Amina climbed up into the loft and groaned as she began to change into some clothes to sleep in. Set followed her up hesitantly, silently asking if he should be leaving.

“I’m still a little mad at you but I’d like you to stay with me tonight,” she says softly. He finished climbing up into the loft, mesmerized by the way the moonlight draped over her body. Regardless of the imperfections she saw, he only saw someone worthy of rivaling a Goddess. He noticed her jump slightly when he pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder. She stilled, the shirt crumpled up in her arms as he kissed up to the back of her neck.

“Set…” she asks softly, for what she wasn’t sure.

“I know I can’t do much to make it up to you for what happened today, but at least let me try.” Amina smirked.

“And you think a romp in the hay will do it?”

“Probably not. But it’s hard to resist when you look as beautiful as you do right now.”

“Set, I’m filthy.”

“Perfect for the jackal you are.” Amina smiles, slowly laying down on her back as Set began to kiss up her shoulder to her neck again.

“You know, sometimes I can’t tell if being called a jackal is an insult or a compliment,” she says.

“It’s a compliment my love.”

“Tell me how.” Amina just grins when he pulls himself away from her neck to smirk at her.

“There is a reason the wife of Anubis is always pregnant and carrying knives. Jackals are hard to come by nowadays unless you venture far into the desert. You and the Goddess are a rare beauty. Now will you hush?” Amina just gives a small “mhm” as she pulls him down for a kiss.


	10. Set and Amina OTP Questions

  * **_Who pulls the other closer while sleeping?_**



      * Set does. He loves to hold his wife as close as possible.



  * **_How do they wake up next to each other? Ex - Tangled in each other's arms? Is one falling off the bed? ECT._**



      * Quite tangled, especially after a night of lovemaking. Usually somehow facing each other or Set has somehow managed to lay on top of Amina.



  * **_What movie do they watch when they both had a bad day and just want to turn off their brains for a little while?_**



      * Movies didn’t exist. They will either go for a night ride, watch the stars, or if they are really bad: just shameless sex. They will both feel better and actually don’t put much thought into it.



  * **_Who picks something up, says a pun with the object then laughs as if it's the funniest thing they ever heard?_**



      * It would probably be Amina. Set probably doesn’t joke around too much.



  * **_How do they hype one another up?_**



      * Probably their mere presence. If it’s a spar they like to show off for each other. If it’s an actual fight it’s the thought of “I must protect” that allows them to survive.



  * **_When one of them gets a new outfit, how does the other react?_**



      * Set was a bit concerned over Amina’s Anubis armor but after a quick spar in it to test its strength he wanted to rip it off his wife.



  * **_Who tries to playfully scare the other person and who always knows where the other person is?_**



      * They don’t try to scare each other. They already live in a dangerous world so there’s no need for needless scaring.
      * Set seems to always know where Amina is. He takes pride in knowing where most people are in the palace and his wife is one he pays attention to most.



  * **_When they grocery shop, what is one section they love to playfully mess around in and why?_**



      * Amina will be the one to goof off in the marketplace especially if she’s in a good mood. Set hardly joins in but he will always smile at his wife as she interacts with everyone and everything.



  * **_When their partner has a bad day, what is something the other picks up to try and make their day a little better? Ex - Fast food, flowers, a punny card, ect._**



      * Set will usually draw a bath for Amina and give her a massage.
      * Amina will do the same and shower him with affection.



  * **_Who runs up and hugs their partner while the other catches them?_**



      * Amina would run. Set is taller than her and she enjoys when he can pick her up so easily even when she’s clad in armor.



  * **_What song reminds them of each other?_**



      * If they could listen to modern music it would probably be: 10,000 Hours by Dan+Shay and Justin Beiber for them both.
      * Set would also think Loyal Brave True by Christina Aguilera for Amina.



  * **_Who presses their nose against their partner's cheek before kissing them?_**



      * Set does. He’s a sap and will show it in private.



  * **_What small quirks do they love about each other?_**



      * Set about Amina: He loves how strange she is. She talks to horses. She raised a crocodile back to health because she felt bad for it. The little dog-like tendencies she has that she doesn’t realize she does. His wife is so unique to him.
      * Amina about Set: The fact that he’s a sap. He’s always showing himself as this tough guy that actually scared her when they first met so when he’s soft and loving to her she just loves it.



  * **_Who accidentally snorts when they laugh and that makes both of them laugh harder?_**



      * Amina would. It’s usually when she’s trying not to laugh so her snort makes people laugh.



  * **_What are some things that they do for one another because they know their partner hates it? Ex- do the dishes, phones to make an order, talk to the sales clerk. ECT_**



    * Set: Dealing with the public. When Amina was Queen she was very uncomfortable trying to solve problems for her people. She wanted to, she just wasn’t good at sitting there and listening to their problems. She was much better being on the front lines protecting her people while her husband solved their problems. She often talked to him about it so she kind of helped.
    * Amina: Keeping track of Atem and fighting. Atem was always running off so before Set and Amina married she was often keeping an eye on him so Set could work on other things that needed to get done. He also hated fighting. He could deal with the aftermath of using a Millenium Item on someone but seeing the gore, the rapings, the violence that went on during battles made him uneasy. It reminded him of what happened to his mother before he became an orphan. 




	11. Shipping Headcanons

**_SFW_ **

  * **_Who cooks?_**



      * Most likely neither. They live in the palace, they have people who do it for them.
      * Amina’s Father actually cooked mostly when she still lived at the farm. She helped so she CAN cook she just doesn’t. She’s much more used to grabbing scraps of stuff and eating it separate than making a meal of something.



  * **_Who’s the messiest? The cleanest?_**



      * Amina is messy. She was, in fact, raised by a jackal. She’s also a farm girl she’s not afraid of being dirty. Once she moves into the palace she’s a lot more clean but she’s still not afraid to roll around in the dirt during a good scrap.
      * Set is pretty clean. He too isn’t afraid to get dirty, as he was once a poor orphan, but he tends to stay much more cleaner than his wife due to his status as royalty and High Priest.



  * **_Who fixes the vehicle after a breakdown?_**



      * Amina. She was the horse farmer. She knows how to take care of horses better than herself. She raised Phoenix, Yuki’s horse, from the brink of death. She knows how to keep horses healthy.



  * **_Living space has a leak! Who fixes it?_**



      * Probably Amina. If it’s in the palace she would probably patch it until someone professional can come fix it. She patched things up at home with her father. If not, then oh well she gets a bit wet.



  * **_Who buys the groceries?_**



      * At the farm it was either Amina or her sisters who would go out for food.
      * Once at the palace who knows. They have servants for that.



  * **_Going out to eat: Who pays? Who orders the most food? And who has dessert?_**



      * I’m pretty sure they didn’t have restaurants back then.
      * BUT, it wasn’t uncommon for Amina to spend time with her family even after she moved into the palace. Whether she was with her husband or not she always made time to have dinner with her family here and there.



  * **_Would they go to the beach?_**



      * Amina and Set do take a few trips to the river. The farm is along a river as well so they kind of always have a river to swim and/or bathe in. Just be wary of crocodiles or give Amina a stick.



  * **_Who knows how to swim? Who doesn’t?_**



      * Both know how to swim. Amina is a little braver though considering she swims with a croc.



  * **_Is someone multilingual? Do they try to teach another language to the other?_**



      * Nope. Neither of them had a reason to learn another language.
      * Amina understands jackal manners and will understand what a horse is trying to say but it’s not really considered another language.



  * **_How does it go?_**



      * Set is often reminded about how weird his wife is. He often forgets she was raised by a jackal considering she doesn’t act like a heathen but there are times she will get down on all fours and play with their(now grown up) jackals and hyenas. He tried to watch her to try and figure out what was going on but it just gave him a headache.



  * **_Any pets? Or plants?_**



      * They have pets. Set and Amina both have a horse(Cobalt and Horus) and Set has two spotted hyenas and Amina has a couple of jackals. They were their babies before Iruka was born.



  * **_Baths or showers? Together or separate? Any bubbles or bubble fights?_**



      * Baths. They took baths together like once at Atem’s insistence after a rough spar. Once they marry it’s a way for them to just sit and cuddle without having to worry about people bothering them or the desire to do the do. They can, have, and will do it in the private baths but will usually use it as a sensual experience to just touch.



  * **_Can they stand silence? Who talks the most? Who talks the least?_**



      * Set can. He’s used to studying late at night with only the sound of his quill or candle. He talks more than his modern counterpart but is very much used to a “only speak when spoken to” rule in the palace. He’s gotten more used to being able to speak his mind to Atem when he came to power. 
      * Amina gets nervous around silence. She’s more alert when everything is quiet. She talks less than her husband does unless she is with him or Atem, or needs to speak her mind. While she may not talk a lot, if she has to speak her mind she gets loud. Good for commanding armies.



  * **_Who stays up late? Who sleeps the most? Does the other have to force them to sleep/wake up?_**



      * Amina and Set both stay up late in their own way. Set studies while Amina will be working on the farm.
      * They both sleep about the same amount, Set possibly more due to Amina often waking up if the horses make too much noise. Neither force one another to wake up as they know both don’t get a whole lot of sleep.



  * **_Who is the highest maintenance? Does the other mind?_**



      * Amina is probably more high maintenance JUST because she gets into trouble a lot. As a soldier she gets injured a lot and Set often takes care of her. He acts like he gets mad at her for it but really he’s just worried.



  * **_Vacation ideas: who decides them? Where would they go, if anywhere?_**



    * Vacation for them is visiting Amina’s Father. It’s a way to get away from palace duties and spend time with her family and do more menial chores. Set has found watching over the horses to be quite relaxing sometimes.



**_NSFW_ **

  * **_How often do they have sex, if at all?_**



      * Maybe 2 to 3 times a week usually. Much more when they first got married, and about the same as when they were courting.
      * During their courtship it was more to solve a fight and get Set out of the doghouse. After marriage they did it often because “holy heckin look who I’m married to” but then they settled down.



  * **_Who brings ideas? Who initiates?_**



      * Set initiates the most. Neither really have that many ideas although Amina would be the one to bring up other ideas.



  * **_Any kinks they clash on?_**



      * Probably most. Set is very vanilla and doesn’t think there needs to be much more to it than that.
      * As Queen during Seto’s reign, she managed to convince him to try doggy but Set denied at first thinking it was rude to take a woman like a mere dog(especially since he has seen the horrors of what invaders do to women in said position) but with his wife kneeling on his throne and telling him he would like it, he gave in and tried it(he wound up liking it).
      * Very rarely does Amina tie Set up and deny him a finish. He acts like he hates it during it but doesn’t fight her too often on it. Old horse tack often goes missing for this specifically(girl knows how to tie shit *wink wink*)



  * **_Oddest place they’d have sex?_**



      * The throne. Amina sat on the throne one night and wound up jumping her husband when he came to check on her after a rough battle. Amina made sure they never bothered to make it to the bedroom for the first round.
      * The stables. While Set and Amina were still courting it wasn’t uncommon for them to have a quick romp in the hay after a harsh disagreement. 



  * **_Favourite positions?_**



      * Missionary and cowgirl. Set likes to watch his wife as he makes love to her. As much as he loves seeing her commanding soldiers it just does something to him to watch his Queen ride him or hold onto him tightly.



  * **_Dom/top? Sub/bottom? Any switches?_**



      * They switch.
      * Set is generally the dominant one early on in their relationship. He has had Amina command him while on her back though.
      * By the time Amina becomes Queen she tends to take the more dominant role as Set loves having her give him commands. It’s not uncommon for them to have a small spar or wrestle like old times to decide who will “rule” for that night.



  * **_Genital headcanons?_**



      * Set is a got dang mess. He’s a man! He doesn’t have to shave anything but his face. Would probably trim if his wife wanted him to but he mostly doesn’t care.
      * Amina shaves as best as she can. She grew up understanding that that was part of what made a woman beautiful so she just does it out of habit.
      * Neither of them mind going down on each other but usually it’s when one of them is on the throne. Set will usually curl his fingers into Amina’s hair and guide her how he likes it. If Set is going down on Amina immediately her legs are over his shoulders and he dives in. Get this man a kneeling pillow he might be there a while.



  * **_Favourite erogenous zones?_**



      * Amina’s is her neck and chest right under her breasts. She just likes being caressed there.
      * Set’s is his chest. He just loves Amina lying on it and running her hand up and down it and pressing soft kisses to it.



  * **_Quickest turn ons? Immediate turn offs?_**



      * For Amina it’s caressing parts of her body. Anyone can touch her arm, neck or her side and she’s fine, but if Set kisses her neck and runs his hands over her sides she will turn into a puddle. It doesn’t even have to be a sexual touch. He could just hold her and press a single kiss to her neck and she’s melting right into him.
      * For Set it’s actually a strong woman. He respects Isis because she’s the only female High Priest, she did something that no one thought possible. Mana because she’s learning magic and training to be a successor to Mahado. He once loved Kisara, a slave woman who could protect herself with her Ka. He now loves Amina because she is willing to fight for what she believes is right and for the betterment of the world. She’s opened his eyes to a lot of things he never thought were okay due to palace rules. Being thrown into the dirt and then straddled by her probably helped the attraction as well. She could even be sitting proudly on the throne clad in her full Anubis armor and it makes him WEAK.



  * **_First to orgasm? Last to orgasm? Who comes the most? Does someone ever end up unfinished?_**



      * Amina is usually first to finish and does so more than Set does. He makes sure he gets her to finish at least once during foreplay and once during the actual act. Might throw another one in there somewhere if he goes down on her too.
      * Set will usually leave a mess if Amina denies him for too long. 



  * **_Favourite romantic gestures during sex/orgasm?_**



      * Set is a worshipper. Whether he’s on top or being ridden, his hands are everywhere just touching and complementing what he’s touching, telling her how much he loves this part of her and why. He’s a big sap during sex and will usually finish with a moan of her name and then whisper “I love you’s” right after.
      * It boosts his ego if Amina worships him in return but he never demands it. He leaves it up to her but on days where she misses him a lot she will do it.



  * **_How are their afterglows?_**



      * Lots of “I love you’s” and touching. They will just lay there for a while and look into each other’s eyes as if they still can’t believe they fell in love with each other before going to take a bath.
      * If Amina has denied Set for too long she will give him a massage in the baths to make sure everything is okay and that she didn’t hurt him.



  * **_Who’s loud? Who’s quiet? Does one try to make the other louder/quieter? How?_**



      * They’re both kinda loud. Set is a bit louder but not by much. If they’re out in public(like the stables or the throne room) they know how to keep the volume down so people don’t come running.



  * **_Lights on or off? Do they look at each other? Or is someone embarrassed?_**



      * It depends on the time of day since electricity didn’t exist back then. They might use candlelight but mostly will use moonlight.
      * Amina was embarrassed the first time they tried to be romantic in her loft because their first time together was basically an angry fuck next to a bunch of horses(their eyes were closed most of the time probably then).



  * **_Open or closed relationship? Do they sometimes share?_**



    * Very closed. They weren’t into harems when they were ruling and the only man they possibly would have brought in was Set’s cousin, and he definitely didn’t want to see the Pharaoh like that. There were already rumors that Amina was his whore, they didn’t want to make it seem true.




	12. Wedding Headcanons

  * **_where they get married_**



      * A forgotten Temple of Anubis. The Temple was something to Amina’s Mother’s side of the family before they were eventully sold into slavery.



  * **_when they get married ( ie what time of day, what month and season etc. )_**



      * They get married at night during a full moon. Not sure they cared about keeping track of what month or season they were just happy to be married.



  * **_what traditions they include ( do they get married under a chuppah and crush a glass, garter toss, ‘something borrowed, something blue,’ etc. )_**



      * They did the kind of wedding Amina’s parents had.
        * Wearing pelts and headdresses of jackals and hyenas.
        * Cultic charcoal markings on their faces(darkened eyes and stripes on cheeks).
        * Amina has decorative knives as tribute to Anubis’s wife.
        * Offering to Anubis of a fresh kill.
        * Amina bows on one knee with her arms crossed and knives drawn. Gives Set a knife. Cuts her hand and Set’s hand and then hold hands to mix their blood.
        * Vows. Kiss.
        * Amina howls in tribute to her Mother.
        * Wedding night in the temple.



  * **_what their wedding cake looks like_**



      * They didn’t have a cake. They had a few pastry deserts and other foods but that was more for them to eat while they stay in the temple.



  * **_….who smashes cake into whose face_**



      * Again. Didn’t have a cake.



  * **_who proposed to who first_**



      * Set proposed after he thought Amina was going to leave the palace. He gives her the crown-like helmet she wears before she makes her Anubis armor.



  * **_who walks down the aisle and who waits at the altar ( or neither )_**



      * They don’t really walk down an aisle. Amina is already in front of the Anubis statue giving the offering by the time Set is ready.



  * **_what their wedding dresses / suits / other look like_**



      * Amina wears a simple tunic and a Egyptian Wolf headdress that her Mother wore. She has a jackal tooth necklace.
      * Set has a spotted hyena pelt around his shoulders. He’s also in a simple tunic.



  * **_what their wedding colour scheme is and what sort of decor they have_**



      * They didn’t have any. Their wedding was in some ruins of a temple. The palace held a party for them at some point and there weren't really any decorations.



  * **_what flowers are in the bouquet ( if applicable. bonus: what do the flowers mean?)_**



      * There were no flowers. Amina had a dead goat.



  * **_what their vows are ( eg poetry, traditional, improvised etc. )_**



      * Set: Amina...you are the love of my life. You are the missing half that made me whole. And today I ask you to be my wife, my partner, my strength, for the rest of my life, and the life I have after. I will always be loyal to you, in this life and the next. And I’d choose you; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I’d find you and I’d always choose you.
      * Amina: Set...I fell in love with you and realized that you are the one that I was meant to spend my life with. I could see it in your eyes, I could feel it in my heart that you are the most incredible man I have ever known. You are the love of my life, my best friend, my soulmate, and my everything. I love you always in this world and the next.



  * **_if anyone’s late to the wedding_**



      * Bakura and Yuki were slightly late so they didn’t get to say anything to them before they got started.



  * **_who’s in the bridal parties / groomsmen / other_**



      * Didn’t really have any. Amina probably would have had Yuki as a bridesmaid if she had one.



  * **_what their bridal party / groomsmen / other are wearing_**



      * Again. Didn’t have any.



  * **_who gives speeches at the reception ( bonus: what do they say? recount a sweet memory or two between them? tell an embarrassing story? )_**



      * No real reception. It was mostly just Yuki and Bakura congratulating them and then Yuki and Amina talking about Yuki’s baby.



  * **_who catches the bouquet( s )_**



      * One was not thrown.



  * **_what their wedding photos are like ( are they sweet, with the couple holding hands or kissing or ~gazing into each others eyes~? are they silly, with a snapshot of the ‘cake-smash’ moment? or are they artistic, with one of them facing the sunset or holding their bouquets? )_**



      * Amina wrote about the wedding in her journal but there were no drawings or carvings about it.



  * **_what sort of food they have at the reception_**



      * They didn’t have a reception.



  * **_who cries first during the ceremony_**



      * Probably Amina’s Father. He misses his wife and wishes she was able to be here to see their youngest daughter have the same kind of wedding that they had to keep the tradition going. 



  * **_how wild their reception gets ( who dances the best, who gets drunk first, etc. )_**



      * None at all since they didn’t really have one. Bakura probably teased Set about being whipped and they just got married but friendly bickering is normal with the four of them.



  * **_what their rings are like_**



      * Simple gold bands. No gems or anything.



  * **_what sort of favours they have ( heart shaped sparklers, mini champagne bottles, personalised candy etc. )_**



      * There were none.



  * **_where they go for their honeymoon_**



      * Set and Amina stayed in the temple for their “wedding night” but after that Atem gives them time off to go relax. Set takes his wife to an oasis he knew about.



  * **_something memorable that happens during the party / ceremony ( do they run out of ice and someone goes to get it in full formal wear on foot, does anyone fall asleep in the middle of the party, etc. )_**



      * The entire wedding was just odd to most who were there. Probably Amina and her Father were the only ones who knew what to do.



  * **_who officiates the ceremony_**



      * Amina and Set kind of do? There wasn’t anyone reading rights or anything but it was more of a request to Anubis to bless their marriage and give tribute to the God Amina’s family worshipped.



  * **_what song their first dance is to_**



      * They didn’t dance.



  * **_who gives who away as they walk down the aisle_**



    * No one. There wasn’t really an aisle to walk down.




	13. Prison Break Aftermath(NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written as a response to a story my friend wrote. Basically what happened in there was Bakura and Yuki were captured and it eventually caused Yuki to miscarriage. Neither knew she was pregnant and it made Amina furious that this happened under the Pharaoh's watch.
> 
> There is a NSFW section in here and it is marked when it begins and ends if you would like to skip it.

Set hadn’t felt his heart beat this hard since the day he thought the woman he loved was going to quit her job and leave the palace. When the evening patrol came back with news of Amina and the archer that had originally captured the Thief King and his Queen, he feared the worst.

_ “We found their bodies, High Priest. Her horse was there but we didn’t see the horse of the archer.” _

The report ran through his head as a servant got his steed ready. They had mentioned that one of the stable boys found a horse come home without its rider and they assumed it was the one from the archer.

“Take me to the bodies,” Set ordered the patrol as he mounted Cobalt, “get going!” he snapped. As soon as the soldiers took off, he kicked his white stallion to a gallop.

He prayed to whatever God would listen that his wife was alright.

_______________________

“They’re just up ahead,” the leader of the patrol pointed as he pulled his horse to a stop. Set urged Cobalt forward and over the small sandy hill, he saw Horus. The black stallion was lying down which the man found odd. As he dismounted and came closer, he heard his lips smacking.

“Horus?” Set called so he doesn’t spook the horse(he had seen this horse kick a man across the stables for spooking him and he did not want to feel it himself). Horus simply knickered and went back to nibbling on his master’s hair as if trying to wake her. 

She was at least breathing which calmed his nerves.

The horse gave a small nudge to her husband as the High Priest scanned the area. He saw the body of the archer; wounds were deep and he had bruises all over him. The large slice through his chest left the sand around him a dark red. Set cringed at the sight as he slightly felt for the poor man before turning to his wife.

“Amina?” he calls softly to her as he gently shakes her. There was no response.

“Come on my love, wake up,” he says, shaking her again, this time a little harder. She groaned and slowly opened her eyes.

“Set?” Amina says softly, moving to sit up as she waves Horus’ nose away from her face. She felt her husband move to help her sit up and she groaned in pain once fully seated.

“Your wounds don’t look too terrible…” Set starts, “the patrol found you and sent for me. What happened?” Amina leaned over and coughed spitting out “an ambush” along with some bloody spit. Set looked her over again before glancing over at the carcass that was once a soldier. She didn’t notice the scowl on his face as he pulled her closer.

“You planned this...didn’t you?...” he growls softly. Amina rolled her eyes and pulled away, using Horus’ saddle to pull herself up to her feet; the horse whinnying slightly when she stumbled.

“I didn’t plan on Bakura hitting me this hard…” she says softly. He noticed her shaking and favoring one leg. Instinctively, he reached forward and steadied her as she mounted the saddle, only backing away when the thick stallion stood with his master on his saddle. Amina shifted in the saddle, grimacing when she put too much weight on her right leg. She reached down and praised her horse for staying with her while Set called the other soldiers to come take care of the body of their fallen comrade. As Set pulled himself up into Cobalt’s saddle, he moved the white stallion close and reached for her hand. He pulled it to him and pressed a few soft kisses to her hand.

“Let’s get you home my love,” he says softly. Amina smiles but glances away from her sap she calls a husband. Out of the corner of her eye she sees a few of the patrol soldiers watching them.

“What the hell are you staring at? Get a move on!” she orders, making the men jump and command their horses to move. Amina just huffs, narrowing her eyes at the men as her husband just chuckles under his breath. He did always like it when she demanded respect from her fellow soldiers, even when their respect didn’t last long.

Set sighed the happiness off as they began heading back to the palace, he and his wife trailing farther behind the patrol so they could talk.

“You’re playing a dangerous game, Amina,” he warns.

“Bakura would have come for someone after what happened to Yuki, Set...it was either him...or Atem...I chose Atem.”

“Amina I understand you’re upset with this and I feel for them both…” Set starts, “was this really necessary though?”

“Like I said. A life for a life. Bakura would have come for blood at some point. I just did what I could to protect the Pharaoh,” she states. Set sighed, he hated that his wife was going against the laws that were written, but it worried him. He was concerned about the lack of trust in the system that she felt she had to take justice into her own hands? He just hoped she knew what she was doing.

___________________________

Amina hissed in pain and tried to tug her leg away as the healer felt around her ankle.

“Care to explain what happened this time?” the man asks.

“Bakura dragged me off of Horus and I landed weird on my leg. I think Horus may have kicked me a little bit as I fell,” Amina says. The healer just sighs.

“How you are so lucky in getting away from the Thief King with your life intact every time you meet him, I will never understand.”

“The Gods must be looking out for me,” Amina states, making the healer give a small “hmph” in response.

“Somehow the God of Death and the God of Chaos seem to favor you, Amina. I will never understand why,” the healer says as he grabs a few herbs to put into the mortar and pestle. Set puts a hand on Amina’s shoulder in a comforting manner.

“Her family on her mother’s side was very close to the God of Death; they seemed to believe that they were somehow related or perhaps descended from Anubis himself. Perhaps the God of Chaos may have found favor in her from their beliefs,” Set explains.

“Why would Seth have favored me? You’re literally named after him I would think he would favor you more,” Amina asks. Set just chuckles.

“Did you hear yourself yesterday when you spoke to the Pharaoh?” he asks, now looking into her golden eyes, “a few of the High Priests were concerned that you were perhaps taken over by the God of Storms himself. I dare say they were almost afraid of you. I think Karim even said he swore he saw the shape of Seth standing behind you for a moment.” He noticed Amina’s eyes glance down at his words.

“I suppose I should go apologize to his Majesty for that...I was out of line…”

“Yes you were,” the healer states as he kneels down next to Amina to wrap her leg in the bandages soaked in the mixture he made with herbs, “but you can apologize tomorrow. You need to stay off this leg for the night. You sprained it badly but I don’t think it is worse than that. If it still hurts in a few days let me or my wife know.”

“Okay...thank you sir,” Amina says before narrowing her eyes at the male healer, “how...do you know about what I said?”

“I don’t know about what you said, but my wife told me what happened to the Queen of Thieves as she was the one who looked at her. I had heard that you had an outburst in the throne room from Ata. I simply put two and two together considering I know you and the Queen of Thieves are friends,” the man says as he ties off the wet bandages. Amina made a face of disgust at the wet feeling around her leg. She sighed and leaned her head against her husband’s chest.

“Remind me to kill Ata the next time I see him.”

“You can’t kill your favorite brother-in-law,” Set states, smiling when she muttered a “damn you’re right he is my favorite.” The healer patted Amina’s leg.

“This will dry soon but leave it on all night,” he says before telling her she was free to go. Her other wounds were not as bad and had already begun to scab up and heal, only a few needed to be wrapped from the scrap with Bakura. As soon as she felt ready, Amina tried to stand up only to be held down by her husband.

“You’re not supposed to be walking on that leg remember?” he says as he kneels down next to her.

“Oh Set no don’t pick me up again,” Amina whines.

“I have to,” he states, hushing her with a quick peck to her lips before scooping her up in his arms. Amina immediately wrapped an arm around his neck for extra support. With another thank you to the healer, Set exited the room with his wife in his arms. Her armor had already been delivered to Set’s chambers while Amina was forced to wash off the sand and dried blood before the healer could work on her.

“You are enjoying this too much,” the golden-eyed woman says as she leans her head on her husband’s shoulder.

“I enjoy taking care of you, is that so bad?” he asks with a smirk.

“No. But it is embarrassing that you have to carry me like this because I shouldn’t be walking.” The Priest just chuckles softly. He feels Amina place her hand on his cheek and give a small tug, making the man stop in his tracks.

“C’mere…” Amina whispers. Set leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips. The kiss was soft and loving, the couple taking their time to silently tell each other they loved one another. It was only when Amina slid her fingers into Set’s hair that he pulled away.

“We should get back to our chambers before someone sees us…” he mutters. Amina simply huffed and rolled her eyes with a smile.

______________________________

As soon as the door was fully closed to their shared chambers, Set placed his wife down on their bed and pressed his lips back to hers before standing upright to help her get out of the underclothes of her armor. He reached for the laces at her collar and waist, pulling the leather strings to undo them. As soon as they were loose, his hands dived under the tunic and pulled it off before going to the breast wraps she wore, tugging them off to leave her torso bare before him. Amina felt her face flush a little and Set pressed a small kiss to her cheek, wary of the small cut on it from the earlier fight with the Thief King. She still seemed embarrassed about being bare before him.

“I haven’t even gotten your pants off yet and you’re already blushing like I’ve never done this before,” Set teases.

“Oh hush you…” Amina barely growls but she had nothing to retort.

“Lay back,” he softly commands. At first she ignored the command until he kissed her cheek again only to trail his kisses down her neck and hover over her. As her back hit the soft sheets beneath her, his lips were caressing her collarbone; a scar lay there and he paid special attention to it by kissing and running his tongue along the length of the raised section of skin.

“Set…” Amina sighs, her fingers trailing through his dark chocolate locks. He stops his attention and holds himself up over her, sapphire eyes gazing into amber orbs.

“What has gotten into you?” she asks with a slight giggle, “or are you trying to get into something?”

“Neither my love. I’m just trying to help you relax,” he answers. His eyes trace the scar again before he shifts his weight onto one arm to allow a hand freedom to explore; his fingers traced the bit of raised skin. His wife received that scar after a man had tried to kill him.

It was one of the first times Amina had protected a member of the Royal Court. They were trying to do a Millenium Trial on a man that had come to claim he was the son of the late Pharaoh. While the late Pharaoh did indeed have his own harem, no one knew if any of them had gotten pregnant. The Trial was to find out the man’s true intentions and when Set stepped forward to begin his part of the Trial, the man lunged forward with a dagger. While the Millenium Rod was able to deflect the first strike, Set was unprepared for the next strike as he thought he would go after the Pharaoh.

Amina had jumped in front of him, the man knocking her onto her back as she held his dagger at bay. Clearly the man was skilled as he had forced her sword arm to the ground, Amina’s right hand holding the dagger back as the man tried to force the blade into her. The blade had struck her collarbone and cut part of it. The healers had considered it fractured and made her wear a sling until it was fully healed. She was upset she was down an arm but she luckily made a full recovery. They never did find out why Set was targeted in the first place.

“I never did fully thank you for saving my life that day,” Set whispers.

“You don’t have to thank me, honey, I was just doing my job.” Set sighed and stood back, fingers pulling on the laces at her trousers. They came loose, allowing Set to pull them off easily. He noticed a few other small scars she had gained from her time as a soldier. His fingers trailed along her legs, touching the raised skin along the way. He was careful of her injured ankle. The herb wrap was dry and he could see her ankle was a little swollen.

“I’m sure I’ll be fine by tomorrow Set,” Amina says as he gently lets her leg down. He stands back, eyes trailing over his wife as he begins to shrug off his own tunic. Amina lay back, watching her husband disrobe under the moon’s gaze. Her golden eyes wandered over his skin bathed in moonlight. She has always loved how confident in himself he was even when bare. Her husband smirked at her when her eyes trailed lower.

“My eyes are up here, Amina.”

“Yeah I know,” she says before returning her eyes to his with a grin, “you can’t expect me to not look when you put all that out there.” Set merely chuckled and kneeled back on the bed. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder this time before moving to lie back on the bed; Amina scooting herself up to lay beside her husband. She felt him wrap an arm around her shoulders as she lay her head on his chest, wrapping one arm around his waist and intertwining their fingers together; his head lay on hers as he pressed small kisses to the top of her head. She kept her injured leg out and away from the rest of their bodies as she curled a leg around his own. They lay in silence, Set rubbing circles into Amina’s shoulder with his thumb before he spoke.

“I thought I was going to lose you…” he says softly. Amina looks up, seeing his eyes had gotten darker. The female warrior untangled her hand from his and stroked his cheek.

“You won’t lose me.”

“Amina you don’t know that,” Set states with a huff, “Bakura is dangerous and you have gotten injured by him more times than necessary-”

“And I’ve walked away from all of them,” Amina inserts. She holds herself up partially to look him in the eyes.

“I am stronger than you think. It’s going to take  _ a lot _ to take me away from you, my love. Besides, you know my job is dangerous,” she says.

“You make it even more so with your actions,” he retorts. Amina just scoffs.

“Set. Everything I do, I do for the Pharaoh’s protection. Even if it isn’t legally right, I do it to keep him safe. Just like today, Bakura would have come for him if I didn’t let him kill that man.” She felt Set’s free hand cup her own cheek, he smiled when she leaned into it.

“I understand Amina. I just wish you wouldn’t be so risky in this. I feel for the thieves, believe me I do,” he says, “I...I had even thought about when we have our own family...I can’t even imagine what Bakura must be going through with the knowledge of losing his child. I would never wish that on anyone. And as much as I don’t agree with the methods...if I had found out someone was the cause of you losing our child eventually I know I would probably want to kill the person.” Amina smiles softly at him before pressing another kiss to his lips. This time, she trailed her kisses down his neck before she pulled his earlobe into her teeth; she loved the shiver she brought out from him.

“You have been working pretty hard lately, Set...maybe it’s time you relaxed a bit,” she purrs. The red haired woman trailed her fingers down his chest, leaving small scratches in their wake. He turned towards her, reaching for her jawline to press a rough kiss to her lips, holding her to him. She let out a sigh at his kiss, her fingers working their way down to his thigh as they slipped under the sheet covering their lower regions. His leg twitched as her palm caressed the soft skin of the inside of his thigh.

“You are playing a dangerous game, love…” Set growls into the kiss. His wife just smirks and she takes her hand away, purposely tossing the sheet away as she presses a hand against his chest to force him onto his back.

“ _ You _ ...stay there,” she commands as she shifts to move her good leg more over his leg, “don’t touch. Just lay there and let me help you relax.”

“Yes  _ Sir _ …” he growls, making his soldier wife smirk.   
_______________________________

**_______________*Yaar Thar Be Booty Ahead*__________________**

Amina leaned forward and nuzzled her head into his neck as he adjusted his arm around her. She allowed it as both hands rested against the bed. Her hand made the same journey as before while she kissed and grazed her teeth along the skin around his collarbone, her hands caressing each dip and curve of his torso as they wandered back down to his inner thigh. She halted her kisses as she glanced down to where her hand was as a fingers wrapped gently around him. Amina felt Set lean his head back and let out a soft sigh.

Amina smirked when she felt her husband twitch when her thumb brushed over the tip of his length a bit roughly; the surprised yelp of a moan that sounded from his throat pleased her as she worked him to full mast.

“You are teasing far too much Amina-ah!” Set yelps as she gave him a particularly tight squeeze.

“You have no room to talk after earlier,” she says before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. He accepts the kiss, kissing her back softly while rewarding her with another soft pleased sound. Their lips parted when her hand began to speed up along his length, her thumb brushing against the tip with each stroke made Set grit his teeth to try and keep quiet. He could just feel the pleased grin on his wife’s face whenever she managed to get him grasping for the sheets like this. She watched his toes start to curl as his head fell back again, his eyes closed and his beginning to contort into one that seemed pained as he sucked in a breath, feeling his release approaching.

And then she stopped.

“Amina…” he growled breathlessly as she sat up and smirked over her shoulder. As she moved to the edge of their bed and placed her legs on the floor, testing how much weight she could put on her injured leg, she felt her husband’s hands grip her sides. Immediately she felt his tongue on her shoulder, nipping at the sensitive spot on where her scar was. His hands left her sides, moving up to roam across her chest while his fingers played with the hardened nubs.

“Set…” she sighs softly, “I thought I told you you couldn’t touch?” He responds by giving a rough bite to the junction of her neck and shoulder making her give him a yelped moan.

“You don’t get to just leave me like that,” he says breathlessly as he molds the flesh in his hands. Amina’s hand reaches up to the hair on the back of his neck and gives it a sharp tug; he let up his assault on her neck with a quick lap of his tongue on the already darkened skin. It was surely to leave a mark for tomorrow.

“I never said I was done yet,  _ High Priest _ ,” she says with a playful growl. He shuddered with a grin at her tone.

“And since you can’t keep your hands to yourself…” she says as she stands up, hobbling over to her chest she kept her armor in. He watched her, eyeing her naked backside as she dug through the chest to bring out some of Horus’ old reigns.

“You need to learn how to behave,” she says as she takes his wrists, wrapping them in the leather strips that were turned into cuffs and tossing the bigger loop over the carved stone poles at the head of the bed. Set glanced at the leather pieces, giving them a good tug until he felt his wife’s hands glide down his stomach again, following the soft trail of kisses she was leaving behind. He stiffened when he felt her chin brush against his tip. Amina smirked up at him before she flicked her tongue across the tip, making him groan. She couldn’t help but chuckle at him as he muttered words under his breath that almost sounded like a prayer to a few of the Gods of love to allow his wife mercy on him, when she finally took the rest of him into her mouth.

“I didn’t think the High Priests actually prayed to the Gods,” she asks before she returns to kissing up his length. He didn’t get a chance to respond before his wife took the rest of him in again, her tongue hitting the base of his shaft and he let out a deep moan. He pulled on his bindings, wanting to touch Amina and groaned in frustration when he could only bring his hands perpendicular to his shoulders. Set heard her chuckle again and run her hands up his abdomen, fingers caressing each muscle as she pulled up and ran her tongue harshly over the tip. She smirked when his leg twitched and his hips bucked a little as he tried to shove more of himself into her. He could feel the build starting again; his face falling into his raised arm as he moaned his wife’s name, his hips being held down this time by her hands and he could feel her smile into his hips again when her nose brushed against the patch of dark hair at his base.

Then she stopped again.

The frustration of her edging him made him whine and tug harshly at the leather around his wrists. He opens one eye to look at his wife. She was kneeling now, the moonlight bathing her in a soft light and her golden eyes almost seemed to glow like a predator in the night.

“Amina...please…” he softly whines.

“Now that’s what I like to hear,” she says as she crawls over him. She kisses him, Set immediately kissing the female warrior back and she could feel his desperation in the kiss. He loved the feel of her laying her strong body against his, skin to skin was one of the greatest feelings he had with his wife. Her fingers tangled into his hair, giving his chocolate locks a few tugs before breaking the kiss.

“Please my love...I need you,” he tells her. The look in his sapphire eyes told her he was desperate; he always got this way after the thought of her falling by a blade. With another kiss, she moved away and turned around, reaching down to give him a few more strokes while she straddled his hips.

“Do not tease me Amina, or I will-nnhhh…”

“You will what?” she asks over her shoulder as she speared herself in one go. Set relished in the feel of his wife around him again. It always felt right with her, never Kisara or any of the odd women he’s had before. They were always a means to an end. While he thought he loved the white haired woman, it was nothing compared to what he felt for Amina. His heart swelled when he heard her let out a soft moan as she rolled her hips against his. The pace was slow and steady, Amina being careful of her injured leg as she shifted her weight to try and take him just that little bit deeper. 

He watched her move, eyes threatening to close here and there from the pleasure running through his veins. Set noticed her hair had gotten longer, now reaching her shoulders and he thought she might want to get it cut soon. He reached forward, wanting to touch but growling under his breath when his hands were stopped.

“Amina untie me…” Set begs, “please let me touch you.” He let out a louder groan when she ground herself against his hips roughly. She gave in with a gentle smile, her hips stilling as she leaned back against him slowly so he wouldn’t slip out of her. He tucked his head against her shoulder as she reached up to undo the leather binds. As soon as his hands were free, one hand gripped at her chest and the other gripped at her hip to hold her against him as he planted his feet on the bed beneath them to take over.

He grunted in his wife’s ear as he sped up her previous pace; hands caressing her skin and breasts while his lips found her neck. Amina cried out louder when he hit a spot deep within her and he smirked. Amina went to growl out a threat from feeling his smirk but could only moan his name loudly when he hit that spot again. The hand touching the hardened nub on her chest came up and covered her open mouth.

“Let’s not wake up the Pharaoh, my love,” Set says with a grunt. He slowed his pace, enjoying the feel of her wet cavern around him and the soft moans she rewarded him through his hand.

“Set…” she whined, her voice becoming a few pitches higher as he could feel her beginning to pulse around him. He rolled her to her side, propping her leg up over his hips while his arm still held her to him as it moved to her stomach and the hand over her mouth moving to her chin to turn her head so he could kiss her. Their lips met in a messy kiss, tongues running over one another as Set sped the pace up more to bring his wife to her finish. She gripped his hand that was at her chin, curling her fingers into his as she hit her peak, moaning into his neck as she tightened around him. The position they were in made her feel tighter than normal; Set pushed into her a few more times before joining her at the peak. His pleased groans echoed in her ear as he came down from his high only to press kisses to the backs of her shoulders and whispered a small “I love you” with each kiss. 

Amina shifted, taking her leg down from its perch as he slipped out of her; she felt a shiver run down her spine.

“I love you too, my Priest” she whispers with a smile before reaching over the side of the bed and grabbing her discarded tunic to use to wipe herself down with.

“I hope you’re not planning on wearing that tomorrow,” Set mentions.

“No, I'm grabbing a clean one for tomorrow. This one is starting to smell,” she answers.

**_______________End of NSFW section____________________**

Amina noticed her husband had gone kind of quiet while she cleaned herself up. The woman crawled back over to her husband and lay against his chest, a hand slowly moving across one side. Amina glanced up at her mate, seeing he had fallen into a state of overthinking something.

“I’d love to know what you’re thinking...” she says softly into his neck. The arm that Amina was laying over curled up and rubbed her arm up and down, his fingers touching the banaged part gently.

“Just...thinking about today,” Set answers. He presses a kiss to her head before continuing as they both relaxed in the afterglow of their highs. Amina stayed quiet as she caressed his chest and shoulder. She knew it was better for her to stay quiet and let him get out what he wanted before she spoke.

“I don’t know what I would do without you,” he says “I...I thought I would never find someone I truly loved after Kisara...and then you barrelled into my life and I couldn’t be happier with you by my side. When those soldiers saw you injured and near a dead body...I was so scared at the thought that you may have been killed.” Set took a deep breath, Amina pressing a gentle kiss to the part of his chest she was laying on.

“I can’t lose you too...Amina I love you far too much to let you go…” Amina nuzzles her head into him, a silent “I’m here.”

“You won’t lose me Set,” she tells him, “I love  _ you _ far too much to leave one day and never come back. I would drag my sorry carcass across the entire damn dessert if it meant I could see you again. I would fight the Gods themselves if they tried to take me away from you.” Set just chuckled.

“I have no doubt that you would,” he says, “if Atem allows it...I would like to train you to be able to use your Ka.” He felt her shift over him and lay on him to look at him, one hand moved to grip hers while the other rested on her lower back.

“Do I even have one?” she asks.

“Everyone has one. We just need to see if you can control your Ba well enough to summon it, as well as other monsters,” he replies. Amina looked uncertain about it as he glanced away and sighed softly.

“My father...looked into your soul during your outburst yesterday,” he sighs, “he saw something dark. After you walked out he told us about his concerns that you might have a dark spirit in your soul.” He noticed she seemed worried now.

“Do you...think I’m evil?” she asks. Set shakes his head.

“Of course not Amina. You know my father never approved of our marriage especially since you were a commoner. He was very adamant about you being charged for something for simply disrespecting the Pharaoh, even though you were completely right. I’m sure he’s just trying to come up with something to get rid of you.”

“He’s going to have to try harder than that,” Amina chuckles, “I’m stuck were with you and the Pharaoh unfortunately.” He smiles at her only for his hand to reach up to her cheek from her lower back when he saw the smile fall.

“What’s wrong?”

“What if my spirit is evil?...” she asks softly.

“Then I’m going to do everything I can to take it out of you and make sure it can never hurt you or anyone ever again. That is my job as a High Priest, Amina. I will  _ not _ let it hurt you.” He pulls his wife into another small and loving kiss before telling her they should get some sleep. Amina agrees, rolling off of her husband’s chest to lay on her side with her back facing him. Set reached over and intertwined his fingers into her own while his arm wraps around her to pull her close for the night.   
_________________________

Amina was nervous. She walked with a slight limp after going to the healers to get the wraps taken off properly and to make sure her leg was okay. It was still sore, but it was healing well. It would probably be back to normal by the next day. The idea of seeing her ward after the blatant disrespect she showed him made her scared to face him.

“Ata,” Amina calls as she nears the throne room, seeing her brother-in-law standing guard. He smiles at her and they greet one another with a hug.

“I hope that limp isn’t from your husband,” he says with a grin. She gave him a confused look and he pointed to the dark spots on her neck that her armor didn’t cover. He just laughed when she flushed.

“No...the limp is not from him,” she says as she nudges her favorite soldier, “I fell off of Horus and he kind of kicked me when I fell.”

“Ouch. I did hear you went after Bakura?”

“Yeah. It’s from that. Bastard dragged me off my horse during our fight,” she says, grinning at him before it fell.

“Have you seen His Majesty?”

“He’s in the throne room right now. Believe it or not, he’s kinda missed you standing next to him,” Ata says.

“After what I said yesterday I’d be surprised if I even had a job still.” Ata just shrugs and pats his sister-in-law on the shoulder and allows her inside. It was still early morning when she strode into the large room, appearing as if she was still reporting for duty like she did every day.

“Good morning...my Pharaoh,” Amina says softly, bowing in respect to him.

“Amina…” he says. Amina closed her eyes in her bow; she stood upright and took her place by his throne until he commanded her.

“Walk with me Amina,” he says. She nods and follows after him. The walk was silent as they neared the back of the palace where the Pharaoh’s training grounds were. The area was rimmed by full trees, shading a good portion of the grounds. Atem stopped and turned to look at his personal guard. Amina looked away, expecting him to berate her for what she said. She was surprised when she felt his arms wrap around her torso.

“I’ve missed you…” he says. Amina caves and wraps her arms around his shoulders, one hand diving into his tri-colored locks as she holds him.

“I’m so sorry for what I said to you Atem…” she tells him. He pulls away, keeping a hand on her arm and he shakes his head.

“No Amina, I’m sorry. You were right. I should have done things better than I did,” he tells her, “you were angry, I understand that. After you left, Set and I talked and he explained things better to me and all the High Priests. I need to listen to you more Amina.”

“I wouldn’t…” she says softly.

“Why not?” Amina sighs sadly.

“I’ve done some bad things in my time here...I’m just a lowly soldier, I’ve no right to tell you how to run your kingdom.” Atem tilted his head at her before letting her arm go.

“You’re not just a lowly soldier, you are my best friend Amina. I don’t know what bad things you’re talking about but you’re smart and you have good intentions, no matter how harsh they come out,” he states. He motions over to a nearby tree, asking her to help him get up in it before someone comes and gets him to come back to the throne room. Amine knelt down, helping her Pharaoh onto a secure branch before climbing up herself. Once adjusted onto the branch, Amina noticed her friend smirking.

“...What?”

“Soo...was my cousin too rough on you last night?” Atem asks, poking at one of the dark spots on her neck, making her cringe from the tickling sensation.

“I will not hesitate to push you out of this tree Atem,” she playfully growls, swatting his hand away. Atem just chuckles and clarifies he heard about her injuries when she got back to the palace. He figured she would walk with a limp after falling off of a horse as tall as Horus.

“Set...probably didn’t help last night though,” she snickers, making them both laugh. As their laughter died down, Atem took her hand in his.

“Amina...I need to ask. And I am asking as a  _ friend _ not your  _ Pharaoh _ so I would like you to tell me the truth. Nothing you say will be held against you,” he says and takes off his crown. He noticed her tense.

“Amina...did you have something to do with that man’s death yesterday?”

Amina glanced away, a frown forming on her face as she narrowed her eyes. She sighed and nodded.

“Yes...I did…”

“Amina…”

“I didn’t kill him though. Bakura did. I...I led him to his death though.” Atem stayed silent this time.

“You have to understand, Atem. If Bakura didn’t kill him he would have come after you instead. I know it wasn’t right,  _ I know… _ But I couldn’t let Bakura come after you. I will tell you what I told Set last night. Even if it isn’t legally right or morally right, everything I do is to protect  _ you _ . Bakura wanted blood and I was not going to stand by and let him come after you. My job is to protect you, Atem, and if I need to do something wrong to make it happen...I will…”

Atem was silent at her confession. He had a feeling she did but hearing it was a surprise.

“I’m sorry Atem…” she whispers. His thumb brushes over her hand and he gives it a little squeeze.

“Thank you...for protecting me,” he says. He lays his head on her shoulder, careful of the metal scales covering her shoulders. He smiles when she takes off her own headdress and leans her head on his. The friends sat in silence for a moment before Amina spoke up.

“Set said he thought I should start trying to learn how to control my Ka and wants your permission to teach me.” Atem hummed.

“I don’t think it would be a bad idea for you to learn...it’s just a very intense training that you will be going through. I would be concerned about you getting through it without being harmed too fatally honestly.”

“If it will help me protect you better then I need to do it,” she says.

_ “Ateeeem!” _ they hear from afar and tense. It was Set. Amina and Atem hushed each other as they tried to hide in the tree more. Amina sees her husband walking around the area they were at, his blue tunic showing through the leaves easily. The pair tensed even more when his footsteps came closer and Atem accidentally hit his crown on the trunk of the tree during their shift; the crown dropping out of his hand.

Set hears the metal clang from behind him. His hand immediately went to the Millenium Rod at his side only for him to relax when he saw the King’s crown on the floor.

“Alright stop hiding Atem! I see the crown!” he calls.

“You gave us away!” Amina’s voice sounded from the tree, “you’re terrible at hiding!” Set just shook his head. Of course his wife would be involved. As he approached the tree, he saw Amina putting her headdress back on.

“You have a hurt leg Amina. Why are you in a tree?” he asks.

“Private conversation?” she suggests and her husband just watches her with a sigh. She tells Atem that she’s going down first. As she began to climb down from the tree, a branch gave out from under her. With a yelp, she held onto the branch she was coming down from. While she managed to catch herself, she cringed at the sudden pain that erupted from her ankle.

“Here, I’ve got you,” she hears from below. Her husband’s hands landed on her thighs and he told her to let go.

“I’m heavy Set.”

“I’ve got you,” he says again. She let go, falling into his arms and then the ground; both giving a small “oof” as they landed. Set forgot how much heavier she was with all her armor on. She was partially straddling his torso, his arms wrapped around her waist. He held her to him and they both chuckled as their noses touched. The High Priest pressed a soft quick kiss to her lips only to glance up at the tree when they heard Atem clear his throat.

“Should I leave to give you two some privacy?” he asks with a smirk. Amina got off of her husband only to try and climb the tree again to get to her ward. The Pharaoh laughed and slid out of the tree easily. They stood on opposite sides of the High Priest, both looking ready to bolt before Atem relaxes and motions with his hand towards the way they came.

“Wanna just walk?” he asks. Amina nods.

“Yeah...I don’t wanna hurt anything more than I already have.” She picks up his crown and places it back on his head before the trio head back to the throne room.   
_______________________________

A week later and Amina was back in fighting condition. It was time to try for her Ka training. Atem and the High Priests brought her to some ruins behind the palace: a place where they would train to control the monsters in the stone tablets. They had used the Millenium Items to try and see into her soul; the only unnerving thing was the dark spirit within her. They chose not to extract it yet as they could see she had no ill intentions yet. Perhaps it was just a dark monster.

“Your Highness,” Aknadin starts, “she is a warrior, perhaps fighting might bring out the beast we see. Allow me to challenge her with one of my own monsters and see what we can find out.” Atem sighed and nodded, allowing it. The Millenium Eye glowed as well as the DiaDhank around the old man’s wrist. A stone tablet rose with a figure on it and Amina drew her sword.

“Dark Spirit of Chaos, come forth!” Aknadin calls. The figure glowed as a monster stepped forward out of the stone tablet and stood in front of the old man. Amina’s golden eyes widened at the sight of the monster, it made Set’s eyes widen as well.

“My Pharaoh are you sure this is how we should be doing this?” Set asks, “she’s never even seen a monster before.”

“She told me she was willing to do this if it meant she could protect me better. Give her time, cousin. She will be okay,” Atem says. Set nodded and returned to watching the fight. As the monster approached his wife, he noticed her starting to shake and it worried him.

For the first time in Amina’s life...she ran from a fight. The monster swung its fist at her and she turned and ran, kicking up dust as she sprinted towards a fallen pillar and sliding behind it.

“Stay calm...stop shaking…” she tried to tell herself. Her sword rattled in her hands from her fear and she hadn’t realized Aknadin knew.

“So much for the Pharaoh’s guard dog,” the man says, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone so scared.” Amina realized he was reading her mind. She took a deep breath and heard the monster coming closer to her location. She steeled herself and turned, pulling herself up on top of the fallen pillar and lept at the monster. It was ready from Aknadin controlling it and it swatted Amina away like a fly. Her sword clanged away as she landed with a hard grunt. The woman scrambled to her feet, grabbing her sword as she went and she turned, dodging a swipe of the monster’s claws and sliding behind it, slashing her sword across the skin on the back of its knees. The monster roared, one of its many arms reaching behind it and swatting Amina away again.

The High Priests watched the fight, consisting of the woman running from the monster and striking when she could but her weapon barely did much to the beast. Isis glanced down at her Necklace when she felt something warm. The woman brought her hands up to it and closed her eyes. She gasped at what she saw.

“My Pharaoh, we should stop this before it gets out of hand,” she says as Amina let out another cry of pain from being swatted away by the monster.

“What did you see, Isis?” Mahado asks.

“The beast she has within will cause great destruction. I saw a black dragon and fire...here where we stand now,” she answers. Atem let out a deep breath as he thought, only to be forced back by Mahado and Set as the monster had come closer and pinned Amina beneath a large hand. The woman struggled under it, her sword arm still free as she jabbed at the flesh of the monster. The Priests heard her let out a forced breath as the monster pushed her farther into the broken tiles beneath her. They watched her turn her sword around in her hand, holding it more like a dagger while she brought up the arm and launched the sword at the beast’s eyes; Set noticed a black mist beginning to form around her arm. The Dark Spirit of Chaos let out a high pitched roar of pain at the sword stuck in its eye while Amina pulled herself to her feet.

“Call off your monster Aknadin! It’s too close to the Pharaoh!” she growled at the man. With a clang, her sword fell to the ground as the monster pulled it out of its face. The gaping hole where its eye was was bleeding and Amina picked up her bloody sword, standing in a defensive stance in front of the Pharaoh.

“You’re just going to run away again you coward,” Aknadin taunts, “I question how you were chosen to be the Pharaoh’s personal guard when all you’ve done this fight is run away.” Amina stood her ground as the monster stepped forward. Set could see the wounds on her body, a few dripping blood and a particularly nasty gash on her leg from the monster’s claws. He knew she was scared yet here she was, standing protectively over the Pharaoh. The black mist that was coming from her sword arm began to come from other spots on her body and a few of the other Priests that stood farther away noticed her eyes began to glow a deep crimson.

Amina was breathing hard from the fight. She was tired, everything ached. But she would not back down from this monster, not while the Pharaoh was in danger and she didn’t trust Aknadin to not attempt to strike Atem as a way to get to her. The Dark Spirit of Chaos roared and took a swipe at her, Amina turned and swung at the outstretched claw, her blade managing to slice through a finger and the beast backed away again. The mist became heavier once again. The beast attacked again and as Amina readied to strike...her leg gave out. The woman fell with a whine, barely dodging the swipe as she fell to her side. She held her sword up and the beast slapped Amina’s sword out of her hand. Another clawed hand moved to come down on top of her and she reached up as if to catch it, and a fanged mouth captured the arm.

From the black mist surrounding the female warrior, a black and gold dragon began to form with eyes as red as blood. Amina looked shocked as the monster began to form over her, its body standing protectively over her as it tossed away Aknadin’s monster. The thick armored tail thumped against the ground as the dragon sat up on its haunches and let out a piercing roar.

“Seal the beast away!” Aknadin shouts.

“No!” Karim responds, “the dragon is a part of her fighting spirit! We can’t seal it away!” The Chaos monster goes to strike at the new monster and the black dragon grabs the arm that Amina had cut and tears it off of the monster, its head tossing the beast away as it gobbled down the arm in its mouth. As the monster stood, the black dragon stepped forward and took a deep breath before launching a stream of fire, the color as the golden orange of its scales, at the beast. The Spirit of Chaos fled, trying to avoid the fire as it approached the dragon again. It managed to swipe at the dragon’s neck, making it cry out in pain before it snapped at it; this time, claiming the monster as its reward. Aknadin let out a cry of pain as the stone tablet fell back down and his DiaDhank folded back up. He held his chest and was breathing hard as the black dragon walked around the ruins, eyeing up each Priest and the Pharaoh. It growled specifically at Aknadin.

As Amina lay sitting on the ground, she felt her husband slide up behind her and hold her back to his chest. The dark dragon seemed to know that someone was approaching its master and it turned on Set, roaring loudly at the man that held its summoner. Amina reached out as the dragon’s roar ended and the large beast began to almost coo softly at the outstretched hand. It seemed to understand that this man was no threat due to the feeling it got from its master. The red-eyed dragon looked at the outstretched hand and pressed its snout against it, letting out a purr like growl. Amina smiled at the dragon before it closed its eyes and began to turn back into a dark mist; the mist disappearing into Amina’s arm. Once it was gone, her arm fell to her side and her head fell back against Set’s chest.

“Amina?” he calls softly, shaking his wife who groaned and waved him away like she usually did when she wanted to sleep longer. He just chuckled and smiled at his wife.

“Of course you of all people would manage to fall asleep after something like this.” Shada stepped forward and asked Set to hold her still. He pressed the end of the Millenium Key to her forehead and turned it, stepping into her mind himself. He saw her speaking to the dragon she had summoned. It cooed and purred at her when she spoke and pet it. He saw no reason to continue further and backed out.

“She has a clear mind. She is already trying to work with the beast,” he mentions when he slides the Key back around his waist, “I see no danger coming from letting her keep the dragon.”

“I find it odd though that such a bright girl would have a dragon of darkness inside her,” Mahado says, “I’ve seen a red-eyed black dragon before, but never one like this. It was much more powerful than the one I saw.”

“I think the next step from here would be to have her focus on trying to summon it without forcing it out of her like today,” Isis says. Atem agreed. He glanced over at parts of the ruins that were still on fire from the dragon.

“Let’s let her rest for a few days before we jump back into it. Set, can you carry her?” Atem asks. Set nods, adjusting the armored woman in his arms who refused to wake up, and picked her up over his shoulder. She muttered something in her sleep and his expression softened. He felt bad for carrying her like this since it must not be very comfortable, but she clearly didn’t care. As the other High Priests escorted Atem away from the ruins, Set sent a glare towards his father. A silent threat that if he pulled something like this again, it would not end well.

By the time Amina’s wounds were wrapped up and she was back in their shared room in the palace, Set just smiled at his sleeping wife. She just let him move her and remove her armor before he climbed into bed behind her, wrapping his arms around her tightly as he kissed her shoulders.

Her words she told him the previous night that she would never leave him rang through his mind as the images of her standing ready to fight in front of him and Atem. He had briefly seen an image of Kisara and he was afraid to lose Amina in the same way. He closed his eyes and snuggled back into his wife’s back, whispering “I love you” into her hair. He hummed contentedly when she whispered “I love you too” back to him.


End file.
